


The Spirit of Life

by Sir_Steelman



Series: Etrian Odyssey: Spirit [2]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers For EO2U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 36,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Steelman/pseuds/Sir_Steelman
Summary: Two years have passed since Thundera Guild conquered the Yggdrasil Laberynth of Etria.  Now it's time for a new guild to have its own adventure with some familiar faces joining them for the ride.  It's time for the adventures of Sol Guild, as they try and reach the Castle in the Sky.





	1. A Castle in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This fic is a sequel to my first Etrian Odyssey fic, Spirit of Adventure. Just like with that one there may have been weird formatting issues when transferring over from Wordpress to AO3. I think I caught most of them though and corrected them. Unlike last time though, I'll be posting this fic one stratum at a time as I edit the entire thing.  
> This fic was written as I played through Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, and I hope you all enjoy it.

In the far north, deep in the mountains, the Grand Duchy of High Lagaard rests in the shade of a colossal, sacred tree. This holy tree, revered by the people, is called Yggdrasil.

Legend tells that the tree is connected to an unseen castle in the sky. Then, one day, the people of High Lagaard discovered a mysterious labyrinth within the legendary tree, filled with monsters!

The ruling Duke issued a formal decree to investigate the Labyrinth, and to discover the truth behind the fabled floating castle. The legend of the castle and the news of the mysterious Labyrinth drew many explorers from all over the continent…

…But though countless hopefuls tried, none could conquer the Labyrinth, and its depths remained shrouded in mystery.

#### Yggdrasil Entrance

…How long does she plan on keeping us waiting?

Jaku, I feel like I should remind you that it’s _your_ fault we have to wait at all. If you had filled out your Guild Registration paperwork properly, then we wouldn’t have to wait. You should be grateful to our leader for taking care of it for you.

Whatever. I don’t get why a scrap of paper like that is such a big deal anyway…

It’s to ensure that everyone entering the Labyrinth knows what they’re doing and that they aren’t the sort of person to who’d make light of it. Like someone who neglected to fill out the proper forms might do.

You tryin’ to pick a fight with me or something? If you are…!

Oh, behave yourself. You’re acting like a spoiled brat.

And you keep acting like a stuck up little bi–!

_Enough_ , such prattle gets us nowhere. Silence at once, else I shall be forced to call down the power of a living storm! With my _Thunder Palm!_

…

Er…

. _Um… er,_ Crystal…? I-I said _Thunder Palm…_

Huh? Oh right sorry, uh, ‘Tempest’!

_*The Troubador starts to dramatically shake her tambourine.*_

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

_*Tempest’s gauntlet’s start sparking dramatically as the sound rings out. They then proceed to smoke. Tempest sweats as they weren’t supposed to do that.*_

…Okay, this is stupid. I’m just going in.

What!? No, you’re going to get us in trouble with the guards!

_*The Protector grabs Jaku’s arm.*_

What, hey! Let go of me you stupid… good-goody… bi–

Sorry I’m late everyone!

Summer!

_*Jaku jerks her arm away from the blonde girl.*_

About time. Can we go now?

Yep! Got the all-clear from the Guildmaster.

Great, I’m going in. Bye.

H-Hey! You can’t just–

Do not fear, Gwyneth, you have the power of Lightning Incarnate on your side.

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

Er, you’re laying it on slightly too thick there Crystal…

O-Oh! Sorry.

Wait, hold on a minute, Jaku! I thought you were gonna show us all your cool sword skills!

Don’t feel like it anymore. Now see ya.

Jaku you’re being completely–

Well, I guess if you really don’t want to…

Summer?

I guess even someone like you can get scared of messing up. Or maybe you’re worried that you aren’t actually as good as you think you are…

…

The fuck did you just say to me, little girl?

Jaku…

Now, now, let’s not–

Piss off, Blondie!

_!!!_

…

_*Tempest takes a nervous step back as he stares down at his feet.*_

Er…

Tempest! Tempest! You’re the best! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

_*Tempest looks to Crystal and takes a deep breath as he starts his gauntlets dramatic sparking again. They still start smoking, but he does his best to ignore it.*_

I mean… You said it yourself that people who don’t back up their words are trash.

But isn’t that kinda what you’re doing?

_*Jaku steps right up to Summer. She looks down at her with furious eyes.*_

_*Summer looks up at Jaku. She blinks innocently with a soft smile on her lips._

_*Gwyneth watches, one hand on the hilt of her sheathed sword, just in case.*_

…

_Tsk,_ fine. I’ll slice something up for you, but you better show some _respect_ next time you talk to me.

Now, can we finally _go?_

For sure!

_*Gwyneth lets out a long sigh as she moves her hand off her sword.*_

That was… a little _too_ intense…

Are you… sure it’s okay to have her join us, Summer?

It’ll be fine. I don’t think she’ll _actually_ try and stab anyone in the group.

…Probably.


	2. A Clumsy Start

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

This is such bullshit. I can see the stairs! Can’t we go up!?

The guard wants us to show we have proper mapping skills, Jaku.

We’re in a _tree._ How hard could getting around be?

Oh… Jaku. You innocent soul…

The fuck did you call me?

Oh, nothing.

Is it… that bad…?

Don’t worry. We’ll be fine!

Indeed. With my Thunder Clap on our side, there is nothing we can’t–

Yeah, shut up. Let’s just get this over with.

But I…

……..

I-It’s okay Tempest! Show everyone the Thunder Clap!

Wasn’t it Thunder Palm before?

_Shhh!_

O-Of course I will… Get ready to witness the Storm’s Resurgence…!

Er, Crystal?

Y-Yeah…?

Is he… going to be okay?

H-He’ll be fine! He’s…

???

H-He’ll be fine!

O…kay?

Don’t worry. The first few floors should be simple enough. Besides, me and Crystal will be supporting you three from the back.

Right! I-I’ll do my best!

Of course, and I’ll protect the front row, so they can do their jobs…!

Oi, there’s something in this tree here. Blondie, go climb it and see what it is.

B-But I…

What? Jeez, if you can’t do proper alchemy and can’t even climb a tree, then why are you even here?

…

I-I’ll get up there…

W-Wait, Francis, you’re scared of hei– I-I mean Tempest there’s no need to waste your powers on something so trivial!!

…Um… Summer?

What’s up, Gwyn?

Are you… sure this group can make it?

Leo told me about your old guild’s adventures, and compared to Thundera, our group seems a little…

Do you… think my old guild was more put together than this?

It… kind of feels like we’re already about to fall apart.

W-Well… Leo has a bit of a selective memory! Our old guild had its share of ups and downs. The important thing is that we help each other through all the bad times and learn to accept one another. If we do that, I’m sure our group, Guild Sol, will be just–

Ugh, you’re taking too long Blondie, I’m just gonna throw Shorty up there instead.

Wait, which one’s Shorty?

…

Gwyn, why are you looking at me like that?


	3. Plans

#### Stickleback Bar

Man, the monsters on the first floor weren’t even that strong. Anyway, now that I’ve shown you what I can do, I’d better get some _respect_ from now on. We clear?

Huh? Oh, sure.

You still almost got us all killed when you chased after that giant deer FOE.

I could’ve taken it.

_*Sigh*_

Ain’t either of you gonna drink anything?

My parents taught me that alcohol is bad for you.

They were alcoholics?

What!? No!

Oh. Well good for them, I guess. What about you, Shorty?

I’m not old enough to drink.

Hey, I ain’t supposed to be drinking either. You don’t see that stopping me.

_*The Bartender shoots Jaku a look.*_

Hey, I’m old enough! Now get me another already!

Maybe try asking nicely.

_*The door to the bar opens and Crystal walks in.*_

_*Sigh*_ That took longer than normal…

I’ll have a drink, please.

Wha- Aren’t you like twelve?

No, now please shut up. It’s been a long day.

Er, long day? Where’s Tempest?

He’s sleeping. He just… needed someone to talk to before he went to bed.

Was he… okay?

He’s fine. He just was a little depressed because of some things said by a certain _someone._

_*Crystal glances over at Jaku for a moment.*_

Eh? What’s up?

Are you… sure he’s cut out for this? I know he can fight, kind of, but…

H-He is! I know he can do it!

You just… need to be patient with him sometimes…

Patience ain’t something we can afford if we wanna beat everyone else to the top of this tree. If he’s gonna slow us down then I say we give it to him straight.

Maybe try giving him a _chance_ before you just write him off like that!

Hey, you guys, let’s not–

Excuse me?

Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Were we disturbing you, sir?

Ah, not at all. Apologies, but we just overheard your conversation. You’re explorers, yes?

What else would we be?

Jaku, don’t be rude.

S-Sorry about her…

No problem at all! This works out rather well, actually. My associate and I were looking to join a guild of our own.

Greetings.

Oh! Well if you’re looking to join we definitely need more people!

Wonderful. Ah, I fear I didn’t catch your name.

Oh, sorry! My names Crystal, and the one in the armor is named–

Good to meet you.

Eh?

_*The young man turns to Summer.*_

And your name?

Huh? It’s uh… Summer.

And your last name?

….Embertide?

…

Is there a–

So I see! I had heard rumors that the daughter of the great explorer Galid was here, but I didn’t realize that it was true. A pleasure to meet you.

…

Er uh… yeah…

My…

…

My _friend,_ perhaps you shouldn’t have–

Hm? Is there a problem?

You’re fine. Anyways we’d love to have you two. Mr….

Ah, forgive me. My name is Zahra.

_*Sigh.*_

And my sighing friend here is Zaine.

A pleasure. Looking forward to working with you all.

…

Hm? Is something wrong, Lady Protector?

No… nothing at all…

Er… anyway, do you both already have a place to stay in the city? We’re staying at the inn so if you need…

My associate already has residence. No need to worry.

Ah, yes. My home.

That you are suddenly staying in.

Exactly. So please don’t worry about us in that regard.

…

Ah, okay then. I guess we’ll see you outside the Labyrinth Entrance tomorrow?

Indeed so!

Indeed. Thank you for the opportunity.

Great. Welcome to Guild Sol, then! I guess we should pack it in for the night.

Yeah, yeah…

We’ll see you two later.

Until tomorrow then.

_*As the rest of the Guild leaves for the night, the two newcomers remain.*_

…

You are… truly dedicated to dragging me into this wild scheme of yours, aren’t you?

Wild? I believe that so far I’ve been quite calculated.

Right, that reminds me. Are you… certain you want to bring _her?_ It seems like it might be pointless now. Besides, the one you sent after her seemed a bit…

You worry far too much. Besides, getting her will only increase our odds of success further, no? Just trust in my plans.

Do try and remember that people won’t always act the way that you expect them to.

I’m aware. That’s what makes these kinds of situations so interesting.


	4. Godly Power

#### High Lagaard

Thank you both for your help today.

Yeah, you both did great out there. Thanks to your help we managed to make it down to the second floor.

Zaine’s magic is so great with both attacking and healing, and Zahra was great at keeping everyone in an appropriate formation!

Thank you very much. You all are also clearly very skilled.

…I don’t like being ordered around.

Hm? But my guidance would’ve been meaningless if you hadn’t been so skilled. I was truly in awe of your bladework.

Hm, whatever.

Oh! There you guys are.

Hm, impressive. You managed to make do without my power.

What? You think we needed your stupid–

Y-Yep! What can I say, we’re just saving your power for when we need it most, Tempest.

Heh, very wise indeed.

A-Anyway, the minister wanted to meet with us.

The Minister did? Uh, I guess let’s not keep him waiting.

Er… Jaku why don’t you go to the shop and sell our stuff?

Huh? You trying to get rid of me? You think I can’t talk to important people!?

T-That’s not what I–

Fuck you, I’m going!

_*Sigh*_

I shall tag along too then. I need to get the last of my paperwork finalized with the Duchy anyway.

Then I shall–

Zaine, stay here if you would.

…My pr– …Zahra, I believe I should accompany you just in–

You should get to know our new guildmates, don’t you agree?

…I suppose so.

Good, then let us be off.

…Show you to tell me who I can’t talk too…

Er… We’ll be back in a bit, everyone.

_*The trio depart for the Duchy.*_

…

I-Is something wrong?

Ah, forgive me. I’m not the best conversationalist, at least not when I’m put on the spot.

I mean… no one is forcing you.

Right… Ah, If you don’t mind, I was curious. How did your guild first form?

Well, I met Summer here in town after her brother… helped me out with something. I was… kind of in a rough spot, so Summer suggested I join her on her mission to scale Yggdrasil. After that Crystal and Tempest wandered into town together, then a few days ago Jaku showed up.

I see. So, Crystal and Tempest, you two know each other from before the guild even started then?

Yeah, we–

Heh, so you wish to know of my dark origins? I should warn you that the tale me and young Crystal have wrought is not for the faint of heart.

Uh, I’m older than you and what? What happened was one day you woke me up and said you were–

I-I woke up to my Godly Power thanks to her! Now the world is forever changed!

I’m… sorry…?

_*Sigh*_ Francis…

_*Tempest Starts to sweat as Crystal speaks his real name. He stares pleadingly at her.*_

_*Crystal sighs again before responding deadpanned.*_ …Yes, this is exactly what happened.

Tempest is so amazing.

_*Chicka……Chicka………Chicka…*_

_*Tempest’s gauntlets start to spark again.*_

Is he okay?

I keep asking that too…


	5. Resting Face

#### Explorer’s Guild

First, let’s swing by the explorer’s guild, so we can drop off Zahra and Zaine’s guild registration.

Yeah, whatever.

My thanks!

Ah, Sol Guild. Is there something you needed help with?

Hello, Marion! We got a few new recruits for our guild. Does this paperwork all appear to be in order?

Hm, I’ll look it over in a bit. Congratulations, I’m glad to see your guild is growing.

Yeah, things have been going well so far. Thanks for always making time for us. I’m sure it must be hard managing so many different guilds.

It’s fine. It’s part of my job. Besides, soon enough the main Guildhall at the Capital will be sending me some assistance in the form of an apprentice guildmaster they are entrusting me to train.

That’s great to hear!

Can we get a move on? That minister is waiting for us.

Yes, we should be on our way. A pleasure to meet you, Guildmaster Marion.

Likewise, and please remember not to take unnecessary risks while exploring the labyrinth.

#### Duke’s Palace

Ah, greetings explorers, there you are.

‘Sup.

_Jaku…!_

Eh?

Zahra, could you help me?

Greetings, Sir Minister. It is a pleasure to meet you.

I’ve been hearing a great many rumors about your guild.

Er, my guild actually. Wait, what kind of rumors? Jaku, what did you do!?

What!? Fuck off! I didn’t do anything!

_Language!_ We’re in front of the minister!

I don’t believe he meant those kinds of rumors, Summer.

Now, I would ask your assistance on a specific matter. And that would be…to help run the Lagaard Cafe!

What…?

…The fuck?

_Jaku!_

…the crap?

Good enough…

Now, I’m not asking you to throw aside your weaponry and equipment in favor of the humble skillet, of course… What I would like you to do is collect ingredients for certain recipes. These recipes were created long ago by a man named Apicius.

_The_ Apicius?

Um, should I have heard of this Apicius guy?

...Who?

He was a gourmet that revolutionized the culinary arts. High Lagaard’s harsh climate is hardly suitable for agriculture, so Apicius had to turn to the Labyrinth for his ingredients. His cooking had a curious effect on his diners, energizing them and sparking unprecedented progress in High Lagaard.

So he was like an explorer and a chef then!

Curious effects, you say?

…Unfortunately, everything was lost upon his sudden passing. He was a secretive man, and he ensured that all his recipes were hidden… Until recently, it was believed his recipes were lost to the ages. But only the other day, we stumbled upon a portion of his recipes by a happy coincidence! We wish to use these recipes to encourage the growth of Lagaard and the happiness of its people. But we require your help. I have already arranged for a cook… Ahem. Please enter.

……

…

W-Who is she?

Jaku are you okay? Your voice is shaking a little… and your face is red.

S-Shuddup!

Regina, what are you looking so cross for? Come now, introduce yourself.

…I am Regina Dubois. I have been given the chance to run my own cafe.

Apologies, have we done something to offend? You seem to be cross with us.

This is just my resting face.

Her face…

Jaku?

I-I didn’t say anything…

I’ve heard about you. You sound like trustworthy explorers. …I still have some preparations left for the cafe. You should come by the place once you’re ready. I’ll explain the rest there.

Oh, uh, bye then?

Now, Regina, don’t be so rude to the explorers! …I must apologize for my granddaughter’s behavior. What can she be so cross about? She’s usually not like this, I assure you. Allow me to give you directions to the cafe. I’ll be entrusting the cafe and my granddaughter in your care, then.

It’s no trouble at all. You can count on us, sir.

I mean, I’m the one who should be agreeing… but yes. What he said.


	6. Suijin

#### Renovating Shop

Oh, it’s you. Good timing– I just finished with the preparations.

Woah, this place is so big!

This calm atmosphere… It’s just waiting for a booming thunderstorm to–!

Do _not_ do that here.

In all seriousness, this place does look impressive. A fine-looking eatery.

…But first things first. I may be the granddaughter of the nation’s Minister, but I’m a chef before any of that. There’s no need for you to put on airs or act respectful for my sake. Just make use of me however you see fit.

Y-Yes of course.

Jaku, she just said there was no need to be overly formal. Why don’t you just talk like you normally do?

This is how I normally talk!

O…kay?

Oh, I almost forgot. I need you guys to think of a name for this place. I want something good. Memorable. It’s going to be the first thing people see when they come to the cafe. You got it?

A name then… I think I have a good one. How about–

Er! Perhaps someone else should pick the name! Summer, you named Guild Sol, didn’t you?

Actually, that was Gwyn.

I named it Sol after an old name for the sun. I thought our guild could be something that chases away the darkness and brings forth–

Huh? That kind of sounds like how Tempest started talking.

Huh? It does?

_An ally!?_

Er, o-on second thought maybe someone else should pick.

I see… In that case, Jaku, why don’t you pick?

Huh!? W-Why me?

You seem like you’d come up with a straightforward title, besides you want to help out Regina, don’t you?

Er…

…?

I guess…

…Maybe like… Suijin…?

Seijin?

An old water god from ancient times?

She’s the god you pray to for clean drinking water. I thought it might be good for a rest stop for adventures…

That’ll work. Thanks.

Y-Yeah… no prob…

I’m a bit surprised you know of something like that, Jaku.

Huh? What’s that supposed to mean!?

Ah, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that knowledge of old myths such as that is hard to find in this day and age.

Yeah well… back home it became pretty common knowledge.

Back home?

Forget it. It’s late. I’m headed back to the inn.

Hey! Jaku, don’t just walk off while people are talking to you!

…


	7. The Fafnir Knight

#### Flaus Inn

Welcome back, everyone!

Hello again, Hanna. You sure you don’t want to stay with us, you two?

We’re perfectly fine. Zaine has a place in town that he has agreed to let me stay in.

So “Agreed” is now code for someone showing up out of the blue and–

So we’ll both be fine.

Ah, okay then. See you tomorrow.

Good night.

Farewell.

…

‘You could have at least sent a message ahead of you.

Oh come now, you would’ve been bored without me, oh esteemed court mage.

That… hasn’t been finalized yet.

We both know it’s happening.

_*Sigh*_ My prince, I came here simply to study the materials explorers procured from the labyrinth. I didn’t come here to become an explorer myself!

Zaine, we are running out of time. Grandfather’s health is declining, and next in line is…

…That’s not set in stone yet. There’s still–

Any other options you're about to list, he’s going to deal with them soon. We both know this. At this rate, he’ll be the only option the old man has left.

I’d be careful about referring to his majesty in such a way, my prince. 

You are free to continue your research here if that is what you wish. However, I know the secrets of Yggrisil could be the key to me ascending the throne. I will not let this opportunity pass me by. I will become king, with or without your help.

…

I am aware of Ms. Embertide’s involvement in conquering the first world tree, but one veteran does not guarantee our success.

“Our?”

Yes, I’ll help you. Did you really think I would not?

Of course not. But I still wanted to make it clear that the choice was ultimately up to you. As for your concern, I’ve already planned for this, and so I have called upon a certain legend to help us.

A… Legend?

You may have heard of him. A hero, known as _The Fafnir Knight._

Um… _The Fafnir Knight_? Wait… No, that name does ring a bell! I have heard rumors of his skill. When does he arrive?

…Actually, he should have arrived by now…

…My lord, were you the one who gave him directions?

Yes, why?

_Oh no…_

#### ???

……

_*A confused-looking man stands before a large workshop. He knocks on the stone door.*_

_*The door opens.*_

Huh?

Prince Zahra?

….No?

…….Is this High Lagaard?

No.

Go away.

But I–

_*The door slams shut.*_

………

#### High Lagaard

…

…

It’s okay. Plan B should be arriving soon.


	8. Old Versus New

#### Outskirts of High Lagaard

Finally… almost there…

How are you doing Rex?

_*The wolf the girl is riding on nods its head as if to indicate it is well, a wriggling sack in its mouth.*_

_*The sack starts to wriggle even more.*_

Hey! Hey! Keep still in there. The last time we had a delivery Rex accidentally bit into what he was carrying and–

_*The sack starts wriggling in a panic!*_

I-It was because we were delivering jerky! Jeez, Rex isn’t some kind of monster. Right, Rex?

_Grrr…_

Huh? What’s wrong–

_*An arrow shoots past the girl’s head!*_

W-WAAAH! Oh, peas and carrots! Don’t tell me they’re still on us after–

_*The girl looks over at their pursuer on horseback as another arrow shoots past her head!*_

GAH! CUCUMBER SANDWICHES!

* _The wolf reels back, dropping the sack in the process as he moves himself and his owner to safety.*_

W-Wait Rex, you dropped her!

_*Their assailant leaps off of their horse. They land next to the sack and quickly open it.*_

Claire!? Claire are you okay!?

R-Rho!? What are you doing here!?

First of all, you’re welcome for saving you, and second of all why are you being kidnapped?

I don’t _know!_

Hey! You aren’t getting away! The unbeatable team of Rex and Bill always gets their mark!

…M-Most of the time.

_AWOOOO!!!_

I have a sword you still remember how to use one, right?

Y-Yeah…

Then take it!

#### Sitoth Trading

And here’s the medicas you needed!

That’s again, Abigail.

Are you sure we aren’t buying too many of those?

Better to be overstocked than under.

I suppose that’s true.

Please, come aga–

_*BAM BAM BAM!*_

What was that?

It sounded like… explosions…!

Oh no…

We should take a look.

Stay inside, Abigail! We’ll check it out!

Right! Don’t worry, everything will be fine!

O-Okay…

…My prince, please tell me it isn’t–

It is most likely her. Wonderful, she’s back.

It’s not wonderful if she’s shooting someone!

#### Outskirts of High Lagaard

Y-You aren’t half bad. I’ll admit it.

Good enough for you to back off!? Why are you even doing this?

The great Bill is a powerful mercenary, sought after by many! I do not question my client’s–

_*Another arrow flies past her!*_

BRUSSEL SPROUTS! Would you quit it with that! You could take out my eye that way!

That’s kinda the idea.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!_

Let’s… try not to antagonize the wolf.

Claire, are you okay? You’ve kinda just been hiding behind me this whole fight.

Hey! Keep your eyes on me you creep!

Oh, shut up you shitbag.

W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Shitbag.

TH-THAT’S THE MEANEST THING ANYONE’S EVER CALLED ME!

_*The girl goes from furious to looking crestfallen.*_

Y-You really hate us that much?

Er, not really? I just don’t get why you’re–

Then why would you say something so mean!? That’s it, clearly, you are the most evil despicable and… m-mean person on this earth! Rex, let’s finish this!

AWWOOOOOO!!!

Shit, get ready Claire!

R-Right…

_*Rex and Bill charge forward!*_

TAKE THIS!!!

AWOOOO!!!

_*Bill points her gun at Rho and fires!*_

_*Rho draws their bow towards the girl and lets it loose!*_

####  Rockskin!

_*Zaine suddenly rushes in front of Bill blocking the bullet with his body after magically protecting himself with rock-like armor!*_

_*At the same time, Gwyneth rushes in and blocks Rho’s arrow with her shield!*_

Who the hell!?

M-Mr. Abbarich!

Oh my, it looks like quite the scene out here. Quite a few interesting faces here too!

B-Big boss Zahra!!

W-Wait aren’t you Rho?

Wha– How do you–

Er, I’m a friend of Leo’s, I suppose you could say. He described you.

Leo…?

Wait, then you must be–

Claire?

S-Summer?

_*Summer stares Claire down.*_

_*Claire slowly turns her gaze towards the ground.*_

……

…………

_*Summer’s gaze turns furious.*_

WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?


	9. Mission Success

#### High Lagaard

All right asshole, start talking! Why did you hire a mercenary to kidnap my friend!?

That’s no need to be upset. I promise I did not mean either of you any harm.

_*Rho draws their bow.*_ Bullshit!!

So mean…

Please, you are right to be upset, however, as my prince’s retainer, I must ensure his safety. So please sheath your bow. Then you may continue to berate him.

Such a caring retainer.

…Fine. _*They put their bow away.*_

Wait… retainer… “my prince?” W-Wait! I knew your name sounded familiar! You’re that one prince from Vlorin, aren’t you!

Yes indeed. I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t recognize me, Ms. Redwall. I have fond memories of you and Princess Chagny’s last visit.

T-That was a long time ago!

Back on track. Start talking. Now.

I didn’t order your friend to be kidnapped. I told Bill to find her and bring her here.

…

……

…Well, “bring her here by any means necessary.” But I never _said_ to kidnap her.

_*Zaine rubs his temples*_

I just assumed the kidnapping was implied if I’m being honest.

_*Nods sagely*_

Okay, _why_ did you want her here?

Y-Yeah…

I need to get to the top of this Yggdrasil Labyrinth. She was the leader of the group who conquered the Yggdrasil in Etria. I believed her expertise would be necessary. Although I ended up running into your sister just a few days after sending Bill and Rex so…

But I wasn’t even the guild leader. Technically Leo was.

Everyone in Etria who I questioned seemed to think you were the leader.

I guess you did give off that impression…

So what? You wanted to drag me here and force me to climb this stupid tree?

Goodness no, I just wanted to plead my case. If you didn’t want to climb of your own free will, you’d likely be more of a hindrance than an ally after all.

Then why didn’t you just go look for her yourself, pretty boy?

I’m on a tight schedule. Ever since Claire conquered the Yggdrasil of Etria she’s been hard to track down, even with what resources I have.

That isn’t a whole lot.

I make that most of what I have.

You’re currently sleeping on my futon.

That’s what I mean by making the most of what I have.

Well, whatever there’s no way Claire’s gonna–

I’ll stay.

…Okay, I guess the Stockholm Syndrome took hold faster than I thought it would.

I’m staying to help Summer, nothing more.

Wonderful. I thank you nonetheless.

Yes! Mission success, Rex!

_AWOOO!_

_*Zaine rubs his temples even harder.*_

Are you… sure about this Claire?

Yeah…

Um… also where did Summer go, and why was she screaming at you?

She went to talk to her other guildmates about what’s going on and…

Claire? Are you–

Look it’s private, okay!?

Wha–!? I wasn’t trying to–

No, I’m…

…I’m going for a walk.

O-Okay…

Is she going to be all right?

I’m not sure. It’s been over a year since I last saw her. I’m… surprised to see her like this myself.

I see… wait over a year? So you just happened to be there when she got kidnapped?

Kinda. I was looking into something and heard a rumor of an adventurer that sounded kinda like it might be Claire being in town and went to check it out. When I got there I saw her getting sacked by that weird girl and her pet.

What were you looking into?

That’s a whole 'nother headache I’d rather not get into right now. I need a drink, can you lead me to the bar?

O-Oh yes! I don’t drink myself, but I’d love to join you as a conversation partner.

Oh, so this guild has a goody-goody in it too.


	10. Forest Rangers

#### Stickleback Bar

Huh, so basically Blue-Hair is a prince, Dreadlocks works for him, and he hired a weird merc to kidnap your sister who’s just joined the guild?

Yeah.

The coming storm grows by the day… it’s power calling to others as it–

Er, Summer are you okay?

I’m fine…

Do… you and your sister not get along or something?

I’m going to the inn. It’s late.

Summer, it’s only sundown.

…

I’m leaving now.

Yes, we must all make sure we are at our full power. For when we witness the Storm of Legends!

Cass, can you get him another drink?

Coming up!

Is giving this guy booze really the best idea?

Actually, is he even old enough?

It’s non-alcoholic.

What is it then?

Something Cass made called a “Capri Sun”

I can feel this Capri Sun enhancing my powers!!

Er… Glad you like it.

Huh…

_*The door to the bar opens.*_

So this is the place then?

Yes, there’s also a café nearby that opened recently.

Who the hell are you?

Er, I’m Rho? Do you greet everyone with an attitude or am I just special?

The first one. Oh wait, you’re that friend of Summer’s right? Nice to meet you! I’m Crystal and this is Tempest and Jaku.

The gathering storm attracts another.

Great, you got him started again.

Right… interesting group.

That’s one way to put it…

Wait, where _is_ Summer?

You just missed her. She said it was late and that she was headed to bead.

It’s sundown…

That’s what I said!

Damn, I wanted to ask her what was up with her and Claire. Well, drink now, drama later.

I can get behind that.

I’ll take whatever’s good.

It’s all good.

Then I’ll take whatever.

Here then.

Thanks… After chasing that girl on horseback for the past six hours, I really need this.

That reminds me. You said you were looking for Claire before getting dragged into all this. Did you need her help with something?

Something like that. I’m kinda on a job right now.

A job?

I guess it’s more of a test actually. I’m trying to join the Rangers.

Oh! You mean the Forest Rangers?

Yeah, those guys. Last year, I was looking into what I should do after I split up with Claire. I wandered around for a while before running into one of them. We traveled together for a bit, then she offered a chance for me to join her group.

Those guys are like… forest cops, right?

Something like that. They basically catch run-away criminals who flee from the city they are wanted in. Like bounty hunters but more… respectable I guess you could say.

Respectable?

Well, a lot of bounty hunters will actually track down anyone for the right price, be them innocent or a criminal. Like that girl who captured Claire. Despite their title, bounty hunters often don’t care if their target actually _has_ a bounty or not.

Right, the Rangers only bring in wanted criminals.

That doesn’t explain why you are here though.

Well, to join the rangers they send you out to catch a specific low-level criminal. Nobody super dangerous, just someone who’s managed to evade the guards where they live and needs to be tracked down. Sorta like a test to see if you can actually find bad guys.

And you think they might be in this area?

Who’d they ask you to find?

Some chick from a town to the west, near the border to South Othea.

…

What did she do?

Stole her family’s ancestral katana and wrecked the temple she worked in.

…….

Huh? Jaku are you okay? You’re kinda sweating a lot.

I-I’m fine!

Do you know anything else? Like what she looks like or…

Yeah, she was apparently wearing a yukata, has green eyes…

…………..!!!

…and long brown hair.

WELL, GOOD THING THERE ISN’T ANYONE LIKE THAT HERE!

Uh, why are you–

INDEED. EVEN IF THERE WAS THOUGH THEY’D BE NO MATCH FOR–

Tempest, no yelling. Indoor voice.

S-Sorry…


	11. The Apprentice

#### High Lagaard

Oh no… what should I do?

Th-They said we were meeting here in front of the guildhall right?

W-Wait! Was that right? M-Maybe I got it mixed up or…

…Mary.

W-What if they’ve already given up on me!? What if I said something wrong, and they just left me here!?

Mary.

Oh, no! I’d have to return to ma and pa as a failure! Then they’ll have to live with the fact that their daughter is a complete disappointment for the rest of their lives and then–!

MARY!

AH!

Mary, we’re right here.

…

Y-You didn’t leave me…

Mary, you say that every time we leave you for more than an hour.

B-But I…

…It’s okay… We won’t leave.

O-Okay…

Let’s go you two, the town’s guildmaster is waiting.

#### Explorer’s Guild

Greetings. Is there something you needed?

Hello, you’re Marion, correct? I’m Bee, the guildhall from the capital sent me here to train under you.

Ah yes. Good to meet you. And who are these people with you?

……

I-I’m…. m-my name is…

This is Penny, my girfr– Er, that is to say, assistant. The girl next to her is Mary, the apprentice adventurer I’m supervising as part of my training.

You’re training your apprentice on top of finalizing your guildmaster training with me? That’s… a bit unorthodox.

I’m aware, and I’ve told Mary as much, but she was insistent.

…Mary, was it?

Y-Y-Y-Ye–

Take a breath, girl. I don’t bite.

O-Okay…

I-It’s okay Mary, we’re both here…

Do you feel comfortable with having me training Bee as she is training you? If not, there are other Guildmasters in other locations who can–

N-No! I-I want Bee to keep training me! P-Please… she’s a really great teacher a-and I really needed to come here and I wasn’t good enough to get my beginners license, so they said I needed to seek training from someone, but there was no one going to High Lagaard who’d take me, but then Bee came along, and she–

S-Sorry… I-I want Bee to train me is what I’m saying…

I see.

My apologies I simply needed to make sure all of this was okay with her as well.

No need to apologize. I understand completely.

Since are new, Mary, allow me to offer some advice. Many explorers underestimate the Labyrinth and slink out of HIgh Lagaard in shame. Then, too, many explorers vanish into the Labyrinth, never to return. Under no circumstances forget the ease with which the Labyrinth can claim your life.

…

…I-I won’t…

Well, that’s all I had to say on the subject. Try to avoid any unnecessary risks.

I w-will…

First thing’s first though. We need to find you a guild to join.

Indeed. You will need to either join or create a guild in order to be registered as an explorer.

Is being registered a big deal?

On paper, registering as an explorer is identical to applying for citizenship in High Lagaard. Put another way, any who are registered in this guild will automatically earn citizenship here.

So yes, it is a big deal.

…Wherever it is you came from, whatever you intend to do, we have no qualms with you. You may use an alias if you need to. Regardless of your circumstance–whether you’re a foreign noble, or a wanted criminal fleeing to a safe haven…

A-A criminal!?

As long as you are willing to challenge the Labyrinth as explorers, we will not question your motives.

Th-The people I’ll be joining up with might be criminals!?

I-It’s okay… we won’t let anyone–

W-What if they cut me open and take my organs while I’m sleeping!? W-What if they try and frame me for a murder I didn’t commit!?

Mary that’s a little…

Oh boy, she’s getting like this again. Look Mary–

Bee? Penny?

Wha– Summer?

!!!

Bee! Penny!

_*Summer runs up to them, arms outstretched for a hug.*_

AH! NO!

* _Mary grabs Summer’s arm*_

Wha–

I WON’T LET YOU TAKE MY ORGANS!

WHAAAAA–

_*Mary judo-throws Summer over her shoulder, slamming her onto the floor!*_

GAK!!!

M-MARY!!

Huh? O-Oh… oh no…!

S-Summer are you…?

S-So many sparkling stars… haha…….

I-I’m…

I’M SO SORRY!!!


	12. Hrothgar and Wulfgar

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2

Seriously, it’s crazy we’d all bump into each other like this.

I mean, I guess it makes some sense that we’d go after another one of these World Trees. Keeping at what we know, I guess?

Yes. I’d say Mary really _bumped_ into Summer.

I’m so sorry!!!

I’m sure It’s fine. She didn’t seem any worse for wear after everything was said and done.

…Summer’s nice. She won’t be mad…

Th-That’s good.

…

Hey Claire, so what’s the deal with you and Summ–

_Ruff!_

Er…

A doggie?

Don’t get too close, Mary. If it’s a wild dog it might attack.

R-Right!

It looks like it’s staring at something behind us… That stone pavement we just stepped on…

Hm… Doesn’t feel like anything other than normal pavement…

Ugh, we got better things to be doing!

_*Bee stomps her heels down on the pavement in frustration.*_

_*Konk!*_

Wait a sec. That sounded hollow…

_*Konk konk!*_

I think it is!

B-Be careful Rho…

Don’t worry, wrecking our path back home isn’t on my to-do list.

…

Is it this doggie’s job to let explorer’s know about this?

Why would someone train a dog to do that?

Well, it’s not like the dog is going to tell us.

Right, we should get going.

Th-Thanks doggie.

…

Oh, there’s another cute little guy here! A squirrel! Hello little friend.

Wait, Mary no!!

AH! I-It’s on me! OH!

I-It took something from my pack and ran off!

Ah, I’ve heard that the squirrels around here are weirdly aggressive.

W-Wait that was an Ariadne Thread! B-B-But we n-n-need that to–

I-It’s okay! I have a spare, see?

O-Oh… good…

Be more careful. Just because something looks cute, don’t just assume it’s friendly.

R-Right…

…….

It’s okay to make mistakes, that’s why me and Penny are here to help you.

…It’s okay…

R-Right… I’ll do better next time…

**RRRAAAAAGGGHHH!!!**

Shit, another one of them! I don’t think we have room to maneuver around it!

W-What should we–

Everyone, this way! Across the pavement here!

Wha– Rho are you _crazy!?_ That’ll leave us wide open to–!

Just trust me!

You’d better know what you’re doing!

_*The beast takes a step forward and as it steps onto the pavement the ground crumbles beneath it!*_

!!!

W-What?

That same type of stone pavement was there. I figured it couldn’t support that thing’s weight.

Ha! You’ve grown ballsy since we last met! I kinda like it.

Rho, are you stupid! If your hunch was off we all would’ve been killed!

Huh? Hey, I knew what I was doing! Claire what–

It’s starting to climb out…

Come on, we need to move!

Who’s there!?

Did I surprise you? My apologies.

J-Just another explorer.

Sorry about that. I’m a bit jumpy after outrunning thirty or forty t-rexes.

Now then… I should introduce myself properly. I am Hrothgar. Wulfgar and I are members of the Beowulf Guild.

Good to meet you, Hrothgar. I’m Claire and my friends are Rho, Penny, Bee, and Mary. We’re part of the Thun– …The Sol Guild.

I’m glad you trust me. Are you new explorers in the Duchy?

Well, I wouldn’t say we’re rookies. I’d call everyone in this current party a veteran except for Mary.

I-I’m sorry…

N-No Mary that wasn’t meant to be a dig or anything.

Point is, we know how to handle ourselves.

Oh? You must be confident in yourselves to make such a claim after spending time in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Then again, if you’ve come this far, perhaps the strength you boast of is no bluff.

I’d like to think so.

Hahaha, bursting with confidence, aren’t you? You sound as if you’re taking a stroll through your own backyard. I am quite impressed, though. You would have had to avoid that bloodthirst beast to reach here after all. The list of explorers who fail to escape its clutches is long, and growing longer.

I-It is…?

…

Tell me, how did you get through the room before this one?

…R-Rho laid a trap…

I-I’m sure anyone of you would’ve figured something out too…

I see. In that case, I’d say you have the observational skills to survive the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. You’ve probably seen already how this Stratum has areas where the stone pavement is hollow underneath. When a heavy weight is placed there on these sections, the pavement gives way, trapping the monster in the hollow.

Th-That’s what Rho did…!

I told you I knew what I was doing, Claire.

…

It seems to have been done long ago to prevent monster incursions. It’s quite functional, for such an old trap.

Lucky us, I guess.

Listen to me, going on and on. I’m sorry, I just can’t help but give advice when I meet new explorers.

As I said, we aren’t really new to this, but I appreciate anyone who looks out for their rookie explorers. Thank you.

I suggest you keep a cautious eye out as you traverse the forest. It’s the surest way to survive your forays.

…

It’s the doggie!

Well… It’s time I was going. I mustn’t keep Wulfgar waiting, after all.

Right, till next time then…


	13. Babysitting Part 1

#### Flaus Inn

Do we have to do this?

You said you were bored and wanted something to do while Bee and the others were exploring. Besides, this gives us some money and is a good way to pay back Hanna for taking care of us.

It’s her job to do that…

Come on, Jaku. This will be easy.

Don’t worry! Rex is great with kids!

_Ruff!_

Okay, maybe we keep the giant wolf with razor-sharp teeth a safe distance at first?

Huh? Why?

Oh my, what are you kids doing here? You come to see me?

We aren’t kids, you old–

_Actually!_ We’re here about the quest.

…About the quest? Oh dear, I see, you took it for me! Thank you. I know I can leave it in your hands! Alright, let’s talk about the quest, then. Oh, but before that…

Quona? Come downstairs!

Wh-What is it?

Target sighted! Mission start!

Please, behave yourself.

Hi there! We’re adventurers that accepted your mother’s quest to watch over you.

Oh… Y-You’re adventurers…? Uhm… Hello…

Bahahaha, isn’t she just adorable? She’s my daughter, Quonda! She’s so cute, isn’t she!? She gets that shyness from me, of course.

Er, you sure about that?

Jaku…

Oh, like you weren’t thinking it!

Seems more like our own party is being babysat so far…

And so, I want to ask you to look after her for a little bit.

So, uh… how does this work exactly?

It’s nothing too big. I’ve got some business to take care of, so I have to leave the shop for a bit. Usually, I would just leave the inn to my hubby, but he has an appointment he just can’t miss. So, I was going to have Quona watch the shop for a little while, but she’s still so young! I can’t just leave her alone.

Being alone is no good. That would be like before I met Rex!

_Arf!_

I’d like someone to stay with her, and help her out if anything comes up. Since you’re the ones taking the quest, I can go take care of my business without worrying about a thing! It’ll be fine! I’ll only be gone for a short while, okay?

I’m glad you have so much faith in us, ma’am. Just leave it to us.

Okay Quona. Mommy’s going now, so take good care of the store, okay? You’ll be fine. You can do it. You’re mommy’s little pumpkin! If anything happens, ask the adventurers, okay?

O…Okay… B-Be careful.

She’s so shy she gives Penny a run for her money…

I’ll be going, then. Take good care of Quona, okay? Bye now!

She’ll be safe with us. Enjoy your day.

The operation has begun! Rex, form a perimeter!

_*Rex begins patrolling around Quona’s person.*_

…

H-Hey, knock that off, you’ll startle her!

Cranberries! Looks like the higher-ups and getting cold feet! Rex, fall back for now!

_*Rex returns to Bill’s side.*_

…Uh…

Quona?

…Uhm……

You need something, kid?

……

It’s okay. There’s no need to be scared.

Ah…

Okay, I got it…

_*Gwyneth smiles reassuringly at her.*_

Uhm… Mommy taught me how to run the shop already… I-I’ll just… call for you if… uhm… anything happens… so… please… just be there…

We shall lie in wait! Entering, Recon Mode!

_*Rex goes low to the ground, ready to pounce.*_

_*Sigh*_ It’ll be fine, kid. Just try not to stress out, okay?

You sure you don’t need any help though?

Y-Yes… I’m only scared about, um, new customers, but if that happens… I just ask them to come back later… All I have to do is to take the money at the reception desk…

Well… I’ve been told… to stay in the reception area… so I’ll… be back…

Sure, kid…

Uhm… please… d-do you have a minute?

Hm? It’s okay, Quona, you can talk to us.

Uhm… w-well, a guard showed up just now…

The Man!? We gotta–

Oh wait, we aren’t doing anything illegal this time.

I’m just… going to ignore that.

Ow… Ngh, my head… Hey, I’m real sorry, I think I drank too much last night and it’s hitting me pretty bad right now…

You see what alcohol does to you, Rex? This is why you must never drink.

_Ruff!_

But… he’s a…

Ngh. You guys are adventurers, right? Sorry to bother you just after meeting you, but I need to find something… You all have a Citizenship Card, right? It’s that identification document you got when you completed your first map thing.

We should all have one. I also made sure our newer members have theirs too.

_Ruff-Ruff!_ * _Rex holds his in his mouth.*_

Wait, the dog too?

It’s real important. Can’t stay in High Lagaard without one of those. But, uh… See, I think I might’ve dropped it somewhere… an I was wondering if you could find it for me…

Sure, we’d be glad to help.

Of course.

Oh! That’d be great–hnnnghk…! When I get excited, my head starts throbbing again…

Uhm, so, this man… he was too drunk to go home, so another guard left him here with us… But when he woke up, he couldn’t find his Citizenship Card anywhere in his room…

So we’re cleaning up after drunk guards? Do we at least get paid extra for this?

Doing an occasional good deal won’t kill you. Anyways, you remember where you had it last, sir?

I, uh… I dunno. I don’t pay attention to that kind of stuff. I don’t remember, but I know I had it when I left the house. So I went on patrol around the Palace, and then when I came back to town, I must have had it since they check for the card there… And then I went to the bar, and had a drink or two… or three, or nine…

The alcohol demons must have taken it…

I’m…sorry?

I was told if you drink alcohol, demons will come and take things from your pockets!

Where did you…? Nevermind. What happened next?

I can’t… I can’t remember anything past that…! G-Gah… my head hurts even from talking…

B-But since you had it until you went to the bar, it just might be there… r-right?

Makes sense to me. Why don’t you check there?

Huh!? Y-You’re not gonna get it for me…? Well, I guess that’s fair.

U-Uhm... C-Can we go to the bar on our own, since Mister Guard is… not feeling well?

But don’t you need to watch the–

Okay, let’s go together.

Okay…!

Summer?

It’s good for her that she’s wanting to do this. I think we should go.

If you’re sure…

We’ll be right back.

If you’ll only be gone for a little bit, then I guess I’ll watch the shop. Sorry for having caused all this…

#### Stickleback Bar

We have entered into a den of evil and depravity! Shield your innocent eyes, Rex!

_*Rex has his eyes covered by Bill.*_

Ey! how are yeh lot doin’? Eh? Wow, even the little missy from the inn is here too. She ended up joinin’ yer party? Haw haw!

Um…

Actually, Cass, we were wondering……

Mm, really… Yeh lot really know how to pick the strangest requests. Well there was a guard in here makin’ a ruckus. But I didn’t see any Citizenship Cards dropped in this shop.

Great. What do you think we should do now, kid?

Wh-What do I think…? Uhm… I don’t think Mister is telling a lie…

What? I wouldn’t lie about somethin’ like that. Yeh think I was half-assin’ my job or something’?

N-No not at all! We’re sorry, Cass.

Haw haw haw haw! I mean, I didn’t figure yeh’d apologize that genuinely…

O-Oh…

It’s fine! Yeh’re just tryin’ to do yet job. Take a good care of the little missy, awright?

Of course.

She’s too earnest for her own good…

Th-Thank you, Mister…

The old man’s acting nicer than usual…

Huh? Me? I’m just acting like myself.

Oh, I know. Mister is scared of my mo–

H-Hey! Hurry up and go get yer stuff done! Go! Now!

That explains it.


	14. Babysitting Part 2

#### Sitoth Trading

Welcome!

Hm? Oh, it’s you guys. What’s going on?

Huh, so, the time has finally come then. The darkest of clouds have gathered, and so you now require the aid of–!

Not now, blondie.

…

It’s okay Tempest! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

…Well, what’s going on here? I didn’t expect to see you with Quona.

Uhm…

The thing is…

Ah, I see. You’re looking for the Citizenship Card that the guard has lost.

Didn’t we just say exactly that?

Did a guard come here yesterday?

Yes… but there were a lot of them, so I don’t know if any of them were the ones that lost their card… And we haven’t found any lost Citizenship Cards lately, either.

I see…

Heh, you were wise to come to me with this. With my powers, this is but a trifling matter.

Really?

Of course! I am not called the Storm Incarnate for no reason!

Nobody calls you–

_So cool!_

What?

_*Rex looks quizzically at Bill.*_

Er, let’s get back on track.

I’m sorry, Quona. When customers come, I’ll be sure to ask them about it, okay?

Th-Thank you, Abigail…

S-So cute… D-D’awww…

Um…d’aww? What does that…?

Did something happen?

Er… n-nothing…!

Ha, you’re blushing!

Sh-Shush! I said it’s nothing!

Is that so…? Maybe I’ll figure it out once I grow up a little…

Grow up…?

Ah, I’m sorry to have distracted you from your search! Good luck, Quona! You too, everyone!

Yes… Thanks! Bye-bye!

Good luck everyone!

Remember, my power is at the ready, should you need it.

_Awesome!_

#### Suijin

Ah, look who is here.

Ah, greetings.

Hmm? Oh, you guys. I see… an unfamiliar face today, though.

N-N-Nice to… um, nice… Nice to m-m-m…

…..

…Did I do something wrong?

Nah, kid’s just like that.

Hmm, is that so. Well, I guess it takes all kinds. So, what brings you all the way to my store?

Uh… Uhm…

It is Bill’s turn to tell the tale!

That’s quite the tale, I must say.

I feel like she embellished a bit.

I did _not!_

You mentioned having to fight off an army of assassins on your way here.

…and Gwyneth dying.

Yes, hi, I’m standing right next to you.

…

Well, _I_ believe you, Bill.

_*Bill’s face lights up!*_

_*Sigh.*_ Perhaps we should get back on track.

…Wow. That’s one clumsy guard. Sorry, but no guard that stupid came to this store. Hmm… if it’s related to citizenship then maybe you could ask Grandpa. …It’s probably not exactly his field, but he might have some clue.

We could also swing by the guildhall. May as well at this point.

_Ruff._

Uh, uhm…

…What is it?

Th-Thank you for, um, for… telling… me.

_*She blinks*_ Oh, Okay.

D-Did she… b-blush?

Jaku, that’s you who’s blushing.

S-Shuddup!

…Hope you find it soon.

Yes, best of luck.

Watch out for assassins. I’ll arrange Gwyneth’s funeral in the meantime.

_*Sigh.*_

#### Explorers Guild

This is an alright spot for these papers, right?

Yes, thank you.

H-Here…

Thanks, Penn… Oh hey, it’s you guys. What’s up?

Hi everyone, sorry to interrupt. Jeez, we’ve been at this so long you guys are back from the labyrinth?

Oh yeah, we got back just a bit ago.

A-At what for so long…?

Hmm…? Hello, Sol, and the one next to you is the innkeeper’s daughter… Miss Quona, right?

H-Hello…

Wow, she looks even shyer than you Penn.

Yeah, that’s what I said.

…

This is a rare sight. Did you have something you wanted to ask me?

Uhm…

I’ll just get to the point.

So drunk, he lost his Citizenship Card… Tsk. I expect better self-control. I’ll have to make a note about this.

I have to agree. Really he should’ve known better. Those with important duties need to know their limits when it comes to alcohol.

…

P-Penny, don’t look at me like that!

Oh, sorry– the lost Card… I haven’t heard that any lost Cards have been found around here. Which means the lost Card you’re looking for is not here either.

I see…

Bill is getting tired of walking around everywhere…

_Awoo…_

When did she start talking in the third-person?

Guess we’ll move on then.

Right…

No, wait. There’s no need to look for the Card anymore.

Huh…?

Huh…?

It’s not that dire a matter. We just need to issue him a new card. That’s all.

Then why have we been…? So this was all pointless?

Well, don’t say that. Think of it as saving someone from his own incompetence.

…And informing me of a certain guard’s carelessness.

I almost feel bad for him.

You would if you’d seen Marion mad.

Huh…? I don’t understand…

Ah, I apologize. Let me clarify– I can provide a replacement for the Card that this guard lost.

I’m glad… Okay, Mister Guard can stay in High Lagaard, right?

That’s right! And it’s all thanks to you!

Yay…!

It seems you’ve completed your search. Now if you would, please inform the guard that I am expecting him here. There are things I must ask him to do before reissuing his Citizenship Card… I’m looking forward to it indeed.

_*Gulp*_

……

O-Okay… Then we’ll head back… okay?

Yes, we should return to the inn.

#### Flaus Inn

Ugh… My head still hurts… Oh you’re back. How was it? You found my Card… right?

No, we… haven’t found it… but you can get it… reissued… at the, m… Explorers Guild. So… it should be, um, okay… now…

Hey, you’re right! It totally forgot you could do that. It’s like an epiphany.

…I’m gonna kill him.

Jaku, please. Let Marion have her fun.

Alright, I got it. I’ll rush over to the Explorers Guild then. Thank you guys so much. Now I’m not so stressed, my hangover’s a lot better. Bye now! Thanks a lot!

He’s not gonna be thanking us for long…

I’m… glad… Mister Guard… could be happy…

He probably won’t be so happy once Mari–

I-It’s all thanks to your hard work, Quona!

I guess so… Eheheh. Then… I’ll… go back to… the reception… okay?

Side mission… complete… I nap now…

_*Rex allows Bill to nap on him.*_

I’m baaa-aack! Sorry to have kept you waiting, Quona. Was everything okay?

Oh, welcome home ma’am.

Oh, mommy… Welcome home.

My goodness, it seems like you did a good job of minding the store!

Yeah… The adventurers were here… and helped me… when I was… in trouble…

My oh my, is that so? Thank you kids!

Yes! Main mission success! As expected from the team of Bill and Rex!

_Awoooo!_

Well, well! You always know just the smoothest things to say, don’t you? Oh, I left the reward at the bar, so go grab it when you have time, okay? And… Quona, don’t you have anything you want to say to the nice explorers? You should at least say thank you!

O-Okay… I’ll say it… Uhm… Th-Thank you for… staying at… the store with me… I was really glad you helped me… when I was in trouble… So… if you can… please come… talk to me again… sometime? Um.. Th-That’s all…

…Sure thing kid.

Really? Thank you…!

My oh my, look at your face! You’re beaming, Quona. But I’m glad to hear you’re excited for something. It does me good to see you this happy, pumpkin.

Mommy…

That’s it! That’s all I needed from you. Thanks for looking after my darling!

Anytime!

See you… again…

#### Duke’s Palace

…Hey, you two?

What’s up?

Hm?

Do you feel like we just missed out on something?

Maybe? I don’t know. Probably wasn’t that important. Come on, we should focus on helping Mary complete her citizenship paperwork.

Th-Thank you both again.

Hm, I guess you’re probably right.


	15. Nighttime Maneuvers

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

The exploration is going fairly well so far.

But of course. For what could possibly stand up to the power of a living storm?

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

He’s always like this I guess…

…

Well, let’s go through this next door and–

I wouldn’t open that door if I were you!

!!!

Hrothgar!?

A friend of yours?

We ran into him on an earlier exploration. What is it?

You said… you’re from Sol, right? Could you hold off on that door for now?

How come?

I can’t explain why. Just go ask the Grand Duchy… you’ll understand then.

There is no need. With my power there is nothing to–

B-But we still need to follow the rules, Tempest! We wouldn’t want people being afraid of your power after all.

Ah. I see. Good point, Crystal. Let us fall back for now.

Doesn’t look like he will allow us to pass anyway. We should go back and inform our guild leader.

Yeah…

#### Duke’s Palace

…This is quite troubling. How best to proceed…?

…

Um, sir?

Minister, we have come to see you.

…Ah! If I recall correctly, you are… Sol, correct?

That’s us, sir!

Excellent timing. Would you be able to assist me in a delicate matter?

A delicate matter, you say?

I must tell you now… it’s a very dangerous mission. I’ll understand if you refuse. However, if you’re still willing to help… Then perhaps you might hear out an old man’s grievances.

We aren’t ones to shy away from danger, sir. We’ll help if we can!

Oh, so you’ll do it? Splendid, thank you very much. Allow me to explain further. A number of guard corps have gone missing over the past few days. We have guards and medics posted around the first Stratum to support new explorers, you see.

I see. I think Etria did that too, now that I think of it.

I assumed that the danger they would face there wouldn’t be anything they couldn’t handle. However… yesterday, when the shift was over, ten of them did not return. I fear something very bad is happening near the Labyrinth’s entrance.

I believe that is a safe assumption to make.

Normally, it’s a mission I’d reserve for a guild like Beowulf or Esbat. But I think I can entrust this one to you… Let it motivate you to someday surpass those sterling guilds!

Yes, sir! Sol guild is–

Thank you, sir! We’re more than qualified to handle this, I assure you!

I-I was gonna–

Now, go… Find out the source of the disappearances and save the guards!

Er, right away sir!

#### Suijin

And that’s what’s happening.

Alright! Let’s go kick some monster ass!

I’m pretty sure rescuing the guards should be our main goal.

Yeah-yeah… that too.

S-So who’s all going…?

I need to stock up on supplies first, then I’ll lead a group in tomorrow morning.

…So you’re set on going?

…That _is_ what “I’ll lead a group in” means. Why?

Nothing just… stay safe…

I was planning on it, yeah.

…

…?

Hm…

#### Flaus Inn, Late at Night

Rho… hey Rho…! Wake up…!

Mhm… huh…?

Rho, I need you.

Claire… it’s the middle of the night… Let me sleep…

…I’m going to find the guards.

Yeah, sure… good luck with–

_Wait, what!?_

Shhh…!

No, Claire, what are you–

Look, I don’t have time to have this conversation. I’m leaving so come with me ore don’t.

_*Claire exits.*_

Wait, Claire…! Goddamnit… let me get dressed first, you idiot…!

#### Outside the Inn

What the hell are you talking about Claire!? What is this about.

I just… wanna make sure none of those guards get hurt.

_Claire._

…

I don’t want Summer to get hurt, okay?

What? Claire, what the hell happened to you since we parted ways? This isn’t–

Oh what, are you going to tell me that me making sure my sister doesn’t go walking into what might be some type of deathtrap is a bad thing!?

_Claire._ What I’m trying to tell you is that you’re being overprotective and if you really are this damn worried, then you should just talk to Summer about this!

She wouldn’t listen to me… Not after what I did…

What you did? You mean how she apparently hasn’t seen you since Etria? Actually, yeah, what the hell is up with–

I do hate to interrupt, but if we are going to do this then we should get moving. You two should also stop arguing loudly right in front of the building where everyone is sleeping.

Why does someone _always_ interrupt as I’m about to ask Claire about–

Wait, Zahra!? What are you doing here?

I asked him here.

Wait, you asked the guy who hired someone to kidnap you for help before me?

It’s… more like he kept prodding me about what was bothering me until I told him, and then he offered to help.

The dynamic duo arrives! It’s Bill and Rex! The unstoppable team!

_Ruff!_

…

Not so fucking loud! You’ll wake everyone up…!

I don’t think either of you have the right to call someone out for that.

Okay, wait. Firstly, what’s your angle, Prince?

My angel? I’m simply trying to make up for… inconveniencing Claire earlier.

That’s a funny way of saying kidnapping her. Also, I don’t buy that being the only reason.

Well, I’d also like to see the capabilities of the person I put so many resources into finding for myself, and of course, my associates here are also more than happy to lend their services.

‘Associates’? Oh, I like that! It’s much better than ‘hired thugs’ or ‘wastes of money’.

_Ruff ruff!_

Fine then. Let’s go before these two wakes up the entire inn.

Claire!

I’m going. Even if you go to tell the others it’ll be too late to stop us, so are you coming or not?

…

_Fine._


	16. Enlighten Me

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

_Grreeek!_

…Bill, stand in front of me before you finish that one off.

Huh? What for Big Boss Zahra?

It’s tactical, trust me.

Oh! In that case, sure! Take this you slime! _*Bill shoots it!*_

_GAH!_ * _The slime explodes, sending bits of goo everywhere!*_

EEEEW!!

…

_*Zahra stands perfectly clean, shielded by Bill.*_

…You knew this would happen, didn’t you, Big Boss Zahra.

You did a good job today, Bill.

…Hrothgar.

Ah, greetings. I’ve heard of you.

I take it you heard the details from the Minister.

…

…

Rex is better.

At what? Also since when were we competing?

If we were Rex would be winning!

Go on, then. I’ll leave the matter of the missing soldiers to you. I have other things to do…

Does all this feel familiar to anyone else? Like all the explorers we meet are apparently too busy to actually help us out?

One more thing… A little free advice. The reason why all those soldiers went missing… It’s because a herd of monsters is running amok there. The area is choked with enemies. Never let your guard down and avoid combat whenever you can.

Well, there he goes… Are you sure about this, Claire?

If you don’t wanna come you don’t have to.

Claire would you just…!?

You know what? Forget it. Let’s just go.

…Big boss Zahra, will they be okay?

If they are as good as the people of Etria claimed, then they should be fine.

Th-They still can’t hold a candle to me and Rex though!

Yes, of course. We won’t lose either, rest assured.

Damnit, he wasn’t kidding! There were three of those fucking raptor things back there!

Stop saying bad words! Rex is listening!

_Ruff!_

It was indeed close, but we thankfully managed to outmaneuver them, thanks to Rho.

Now we need to check this place for survivors.

I think I hear something. South of us.

Waugh…! Oh… A-Are you e-explorers?

We are. You’re safe now, good sir.

The Grand Duchy sent us. You must be one of the missing guards then.

I’m saved… I’m saved! Thank you! Yes, I was a member of the guard corps! My comrades… they were all slaughtered by that herd of monsters!

I see… I’m truly sorry.

I can tell you how to evade the monster and get back to town.

You’re a lifesaver! I’ll make sure to put in a good report for you when I get back.

It seems he was the sole survivor. We should return to town now.

Right…

#### Duke’s Palace

Oh, you’ve returned!

Indeed. I trust that the guard made it back to you safely.

…It’s midnight. You’re still at work?

I heard all the details from our man. You did well indeed in rescuing him!

Mission success!

_Awooo!!_

He has given us an extensive debriefing on what happened in the Labyrinth. Marvelous work. Please accept this token of the Grand Duchy’s gratitude for saving his life.

Thank you. We accept it graciously.

Which reminds me… I mentioned the report the guard filed on the events that transpired. According to him, the cause of so many monsters appearing in the first Stratum… Was, in fact, the work of another monster!

Oh boy.

The Grand Duchy is issuing an official mission to resolve this crisis. You have contributed much to the matter already, so I will not force you to take part. However… No, it’s nothing. You did well.

Haha! No need to be so modest, minister. We would be happy to help.

Hey, Summer should be deciding things like–

Guild Sol… You’re accepting this mission!?

We should really–

Bill and Rex are on the case!

_Awooooo!!_

I cannot thank you enough for going back into the breach to rid the forest of this threat.

_*Sigh*_

Allow me to explain fully. I trust you are aware of the powerful monsters which have been appearing in the first Stratum of late. The cause seems to be the king of beasts, called Chimera, has settled on the 5th floor.

That is no king of beasts! Rex is the king of beasts!

_Ruff!_

It is Chimera’s roar that draws monsters from the upper floors down ot the first Stratum. By defeating this Chimera, we eliminate the roar that lures such terrible fiends downward.

If new adventurers aren’t given the chance to start up, it could put the whole town in jeopardy. Not to mention the tragic losses of life.

It is a serious crisis, make no mistake. We must destroy this Chimaera, king of the beasts!

Rex is the king of the beasts!

_Ruff Ruff!!_

#### Outside the Inn

Great, we did it. Now can we head back inside and sleep?

Yeah… er… thanks.

…Whatever.

Listen I know I was… I’m… Let’s just get some sleep okay?

Fine.

_*Claire opens the door to the inn.*_

………

Oh…

…Hi Summer.

Hi Rho. Claire.

Do you want to tell me _why_ Tempest woke me up telling me he saw you all going into the Labyrinth?

U-Uh…

Well, this looks personal, so I believe we should be going, Bill.

Y-Yeah, good idea! Small Boss Summer is scary when she’s mad…

_Ruff!_

Smal Boss? I guess… because she’s guild leader?

Indeed. I believe it is time we go back to bed and–

What is your rush, my prince?

…Z-Zaine… I-I didn’t think you’d–

Oh, please go on. I cannot wait to hear why you continue to take the most stupid, dangerous actions imaginable, without telling your retainer. Please, _enlighten me._ All three of you.

_Erp…_

_*Whimper…*_


	17. Fallout

#### Outskirts of High Lagaard

What the fuck was that!?

I took care of the problem. What’s the big deal?

You know damn well what the big fucking deal is, Claire! You went behind my back!

…I took care of a dangerous situation before it got any worse.

Oh, don’t you feed me that _bullshit!_ We both know that’s not what this was fucking about!

Language!

Fuck off!

You fuck off!!

YOU FUCK OFF!!!

They’ve been at it for a while now…

Yeah…

I never thought I’d hear Shrimpy screaming like that.

Glad we moved things from the inn to the outskirts of town before they really started going at it.

Yeah, there’s some language being thrown around that I’m sure Hanna would _not_ want Quona hearing.

Are they… going to be okay?

…

S-Should I… n-not have said anything…? I-If I hadn’t told Summer I saw them sneaking out then…

Huh? N-No! Franc– Er, Tempest, this isn’t your fault. You were just worried about Claire and the others. You did the right thing!

Yeah, she’s right. You didn’t have anything to apologize for.

G-Good job Tempest! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

G-Good then…

I wonder how Princey and Bill are holding up?

I don’t know. Zaine looked really pissed. He dragged them all back to his place.

Damn, wonder what he’s doing with them. How long do you think these two are gonna keep going at it though?

For now, I think they’re gonna scream at each other until they get tired of it and are forced to talk things out.

How long’s that gonna take?

#### 2 Hours Later

Gah…… gah……

Ugh…… ugh………

…

…

_*Summer and Claire glare at each other, finally too exhausted to continue their shouting match.*_

You broke… our pact…

W-What… are you….?

We said we’d pick a day to all come home on, but you never showed up, and nobody could find you. You didn’t even write…

……

Tell me why.

…You know why.

…And you think _that’s_ an okay reason!? Claire, we were worried about you! We _needed_ you! But you left, just like Au–!

_I know!!_

……

……

I’m going for a walk.

…If you’re only sticking around to babysit me, then just leave before I kick you from the guild.

……

#### Explorers Guild

So much paperwork……

_*Drops another stack of papers next to Bee*_

No… Penny… don’t betray me like this…

…I’ll make you some coffee.

…You can do it.

Ugh…

…Hey Bee.

Oh, Summer. Good morn– Huh? Your face looks red, are you okay?

I’m… no not really…

…

…D-Do you want coffee, Summer?

…Yeah, that sounds good. Milk and sugar, please.

_*She nods.*_

Thanks a billion.

You wanna talk about what happened?

…Well, last night…

I see. Sounds like you’ve had a pretty shitty morning.

That’s one way to put it…

I knew Claire was acting weird, but this is…

H-Here… coffee…

Oh, thanks.

Thank you…

_*They both take their cups.*_

…Am I a bad Guild Leader?

Claire was acting stupid. I don’t think that–

No, it’s… more than that. Zahra went behind my back and accepted a quest from the Duchy, Jaku constantly tries to run off and fight on her own no matter what I tell her, Tempest and Mary looked really distraught after the screaming match I had with Claire…

I thought I could do this… but maybe I wasn’t ready.

…What made you want to be a Guild Leader anyway?

…I need to prove that I can be a great adventurer too.

I mean, you were there with us at Etria. Doesn’t that already prove it?

It proves that I can ride my sibling’s coattails…

Summer, no one thinks that.

……

Summer… are you okay? Y-You’re… you look like you’re about to…

Why don’t you stay here for a while? Get your bearings. I’m sure Marion won’t mind.

Sure.

It’s okay to ask your guild for help too, or me, or Penny. Leo and Claire didn’t lead Thundera on their own. They knew they could ask their guildmates for help.

Sure…

And Summer, I’ve seen plenty of shitty guild leaders while I was in Etria. Trust me you aren’t one of them.

Sure…

At least you aren’t that dumbass who suggested his guild would get stronger faster if they tried to conquer the first flood naked and using only their bare fists.

Haha, what?

I-I’ll make some more coffee…


	18. Tales from the Campfire 1

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

Okay, we found the stairs to floor 4. Why don’t we set up camp and then head back in the morning?

Indeed, sounds like a plan.

I’ll get us set up.

Hurry up, it’s cold.

L-Let me help you, Gwyn.

Thanks, Mary. I’m glad _some people_ are willing to help me.

_*Jaku rolls her eyes.*_

_*Gwyn and Mary quickly set up the tent.*_

Is this setup fine Rho?

Yeah, that works. Sorry Bee couldn’t make it today, Mary. She was really sorry too, but apparently the Guildhall’s had a lot of paperwork to take care of with that huge monster on the loose.

I-It’s okay. You did a good job subbing for her Rho.

Thanks. Wasn’t sure how well I would do, to be honest.

…Mary, do you mind if I ask you a question? And I hope it doesn’t offend you.

It’s fine. I like to think I’m pretty hard to offend.

I was just wondering why someone with your… erm… personality, wanted to become an adventurer.

…

If that’s too personal you don’t have to–

N-No… it’s not that… it’s… uh…

Mary?

…Someone needed my help.

You needed to become an adventurer to help someone? Who?

M-My spear…

Is that a nickname for someone or…?

N-No… it’s uh…

Mary, are you referring to the weapon in your hands?

Y-Yeah……

…

Are you… okay Mary?

I-I’m fine!

Mary, I know we haven’t known each other long, but if there’s anything you want to talk about I’ll–

N-No! I k-know how it sounds, but it’s true it really does talk to me! It even taught me how to fight, so…

Mary…

D-Don’t look at me like that!

So your, uh, spear told you to come here?

Y-Yeah…

Does… Bee and Penny know about this too?

Yeah… I don’t think they believe me though…

…

I-I’m not crazy! …Y-You all don’t think that do you…?

…Look, kid. Whatever you’re trying to do, just stop. Your spear is just a spear, don’t treat it like it’s anything more than that or it’ll bite you.

B-But…

I think it might be best if we leave this topic be for now.

Okay, but Mary if you change your mind and want to talk to someone…

…I-I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight.

_*Mary hastily enters the tent.*_

…That was… awkward.

A bit yeah…

Er, well how about the rest of you? How did you all end up becoming adventurers? Jaku, I’ve been–

None of your business.

…Very well. Gwyneth, Prince Zahra said something about having met you before. How did you come to be here?

Er… that was… It was part of my old job. I wasn’t who he was meeting with I just was… with her. As for why I’m here now, I was in trouble and Summer’s brother Leo saved me and brought me here. Summer helped nurse me back to health and I agreed to help her explore the Labyrinth.

You were able to drop everything to do this?

…I didn’t have much left after……

I apologize, I didn’t mean to pry.

No, it’s… it’s okay…

Erm, well then I already know about Rho so–

Wait, what? What do you know about me?

Oh, forgive me, Prince Zahra was looking into all the former members of Thundera, so–

What the hell is that kid’s deal?

_*Sigh*_ I apologize for him. He is… brash and often doesn’t think about other people’s feelings. He often acts before he thinks, but he is still a good person. I swear to you.

But why is climbing this tree so important to him?

…I can’t get into much detail, I apologize. All I can say is that he believes this tree may contain something that could help him with a… personal matter.

That’s ominous, though you seem to have a lot of faith in him.

He’s… smarter than you might think. He’s just brash and impulsive.

I’ll say. I still can’t believe he went behind Summer’s back and accepted that quest from the duchy.

I… apologize again. I gave him a stern talking-to I assure you.

Couldn’t have been half as stern as the one Summer was giving him as we left.

Didn’t know Shirmpy could get that mad.

Me neither. Ah, we should probably get some sleep. Who has first watch?

I’m not that tired. Go to sleep if you need.

Thanks. I’ll take you up on that. Have a good night everyone.

Wait, you’re sleeping in your armor?

Yeah. I need to be ready in case we’re attacked.

But you wear your armor in town too… in fact, I ain’t ever see you take it off.

Actually yeah, you’re even more attached to your armor than Leo was.

I just… feel more comfortable in it.

In the cold hard metal.

Jaku, it’s late. I’m going to bed.

Fine, not like I care anyway.

Right, good night everyone. _*Gwyn enters the tent.*_

Good night. So Zaine what were you doing here in High Lagaard before the prince came?

I was sent here by the king to research materials brought by explorers from the labyrinth. Then the prince came and well… dragged me into his little scheme.

So the king himself is interested in the labyrinth then?

Yes, that’s a large part of the reason why I believe in the prince’s plans, in spite of his more… boneheaded ventures.

You mean like that mercenary chick he hired?

What’s her deal anyway?

Bill? She and her wolf were living here even before I arrived. From what I heard she’s one of the only mercenaries left in town.

One of the only ones?

Oh yeah, Bee was telling me about that. Apparently, High Lagaard used to be a big hub for mercenary folks before Marion took over the Explorers Guild as Guildmaster. From what I heard she more or less chased a lot of those groups out. Apparently, a lot of them were taking on some pretty shady jobs and attracting a lot of bad people to the town.

She chased them all off herself? Gotta say that’s pretty badass.

Still, why did Bill stick around if there was so little work?

I have no idea. It looked like she was homeless, living on the outskirts of town. I offered her my place to rest for the night once, but she insisted that she wouldn’t take anyone’s pity and that she could look out for herself.

Why did the prince hire her though? It sounds like she didn’t even have that good a rep as a mercenary.

The prince has… had sort of a soft spot for outcast-types.

For outcasts?

He’s just always wanted to look out for those the rest of society has forgotten.

Why? Does he like stroking his ego that much?

No… I actually believe it has to do with the circumstances of his own birth.

What do you mean?

Prince Zahra’s mother was… not of noble birth. As a result, there are many within the courts who write him off as unworthy and inferior to the rest of his family.

You seem to empathize a lot with Princey.

I myself am not from Vlorin originally. When I was allowed into their royal mage academy there were many who treated me as unworthy and inferior due to my own circumstances. When I began my studies under the Court Mage and met the Prince, we found a sort of common ground. Since then we’ve looked out for each other.

You don’t think he’s just using you?

I don’t. I understand the impression you have of him, but he’s far less… petty than you might think.

Ah, look at the time. I should rest as well. See you both in the morning.

Take care.

See ya.

_*Zaine enters the tent, leaving Rho and Jaku alone.*_

…Well, I should go and–

You know I know it’s you, right?

…What are you talking about?

The person the Rangers sent me after. I know it’s you, Jakushitsu Sakamoto.

…

What are you gonna do then? Fight me?

Well… even if I were to win there wouldn’t be much I could do. You signed on with a guild here meaning, as far as this town is concerned, you’re innocent of any past crimes. I’d legally be the one in the wrong for trying to arrest you.

So we’re good then?

_But,_ the Rangers were pretty clear that you were the one I needed to bring in.

…

Look, I just wanted to say I’m not planning on doing anything so long as you don’t hurt anybody, okay?

…I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.

You hurt quite a few guards on your way out of your hometown from what I heard.

I was mad okay!? What do you know anyway!?

Nothing, other than you might be dangerous. Look, I don’t expect us to be friends with this hanging over us, but lets at least try to get along. Like I said though if you try and hurt Summer, or Claire, or anyone else–

I _won’t…_

…Okay then. You should get some sleep then.

…Fine.

…Fucking asshole talking like she knows me… What the hell do they know…?


	19. Save the Hedgehog!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

Okay, barring any more minor crises let’s get to the fourth floor. We got a quest from the bar to deliver the soldiers some supplies.

Mission start!

_Ruff!_

Ugh, do you gotta be so fucking loud?

* _Bill covers Rex’s ears.*_

Don’t say rude things!

…

You okay, Tempest?

O-Of course! O-One of my power will be fine… w-without Crystal…..

Really?

A-Absolutely… that is… m-maybe…

That’s so cool! I don’t know if I’d be able to do this stuff without Rex by my side! You’re really strong!

_Ruff!_

_!!!_

Oh no, please don’t–

O-Of course! It is but a small thing for one such as I!

…encourage him.

It’ll be _fine_ Jaku. Now then we should–

_*Squeak Squeak!*_

Wait, what was that?

Huh? Oh, it looks like there’s a hedgehog there, trapped under some logs.

It’s a monster. I’ll finish it off.

…! U-Uh…

What you got a problem, Blondie?

I-I……

You bet he does! You shouldn’t pick on creatures that can’t defend themselves! For shame!

_Grrrr…!_

Y-Yeah…

_Tch._ Fine then, what do you wanna do about it?

I’ll free it of course! Mission start!

It is okay, little one! Bill is here to free you and–

_*As Bill frees it, it scratches her face before running off!*_

AAAAH!!!

B-Bill!

_Pfft!_

Jaku, don’t laugh!

A-Are you okay?

I-It’s nothing I’m–

_GRRRRRRRR…!_

N-No Rex, it’s okay! I’m fine! That guy was just scared! He didn’t mean it!

Looked like he meant it to me.

_Jaku!_

It’s okay, boy…

_*She starts to pet Rex*_

__Good boy… Good boy…

…

Good job Bill… th-thanks for saving it…

Huh? What was that?

I-I said your power impressed the mighty Tempest! Be proud!

I did!? Hecks yeah! Mission success!

We still haven’t done what we came here to do.

_*Sigh*_ Bill let me see your scratches.

…

Huh? Hey, it’s back. Can I kill it now?

What? Wait, Jaku it looks like it’s got something.

* _Drops some leaves then runs away*_

These look like… rare materials we could sell!

A-All according to plan!

_Ruff!_

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

I heard a group of explorers signed up to bring us our supplies. Please tell me that’s you…

You heard right. Here you are.

Mission complete!

_Ruff!_

Th-There’s still another group of soldiers we need to deliver too.

Mission half-complete!

_Ruff!_

Ugh, what a pain…

I knew it! Thanks, guys. Now that we’ve got these, we’ll be able to stay and keep investigating.

You’re welcome!

Oh, hold on. If you’re delivering this here, I’m guessing you’ve got a box for the other division too, right? If you want, I can take that off your hands as well. We can drop it off when we run into them next.

Awesome!

No, we can take it.

Fuck.

I understand. In that case, I wish you good luck in delivering the provisions to the other camp.

We were hired to deliver both, Jaku, so that’s what we should do.

Fucking stupid… goody-goody…

Yeesh, grumpy-pants.

_Ruff!_

I heard a group of explorers signed up to bring us our supplies. Please tell me that’s you…

What the– why did he greet us in exactly the same way as the other guy? What, did they rehearse this?

Jaku, please, it’s just a coincidence. Yes, you’re correct sir.

I knew it! Thanks, guys. Now that we’ve got these, we’ll be able to stay and keep investigating.

_*Glares at Summer*_

That– Okay, you got me there, that is weird.

Oh…! You must be Sol, right? I heard that many guilds were sent to defeat the Chimaera.

It seems that way.

But I must tell you, Beowulf has already ascended to the 5th floor to challenge it.

That was fast.

You see… some time ago, they lost many of their comrades to the king of beasts.

Oh…

That’s sad…

_*Rex lets out a sad whimper.*_

The remaining two decided to press on in hopes of defeating the monster someday. But if they couldn’t do it with five, I don’t know how they’ll manage it with two…

Shit… we need to hurry and do something!

Beowulf’s leader, the one called Hrothgar, is an amazing man. I only hope the worst is not about to befall him…

Next stop floor 5, I guess.


	20. Urban Development

#### Explorers Guild

Ugh… finally done with paperwork…

Good job…

…

Oh, Mary! Sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Did things go okay with Rho and the others? I have all my work done, so next time we can–

Y-You believe me about my spear, right?

…

…Er…

I-I’m not crazy! It really does talk to me!

N-No one is saying you’re crazy, Mary…

But maybe you’re a little… confused…

I-I’m not! Really!

Mary, it’s okay…

Y-Yeah, if telling yourself your spear can talk to you is what helps you fight then that’s… fine. I’ve met plenty of people with weirder quirks than–

I’m not a quirk! A-And I’m not weird!

Shit, that’s not what I–

I’m just… going to take a walk… Like Penny said I should when I get worked up…

Mary…

Hey, wait a sec don’t just–

_*The door slams shut behind her.*_

–leave…

…She’s mad…

I _know._

…

Sorry, I shouldn’t have…

…Sorry.

#### Suijin

Er…

_*Sigh*_ How did we get roped into this?

I… honestly don’t know.

Hm? My my, whatever is the matter here?

Well, Summer asked if we could help with the café while everyone else was in the Labyrinth…

But when we got to the Duchy to ask what they wanted us to do…

#### Earlier, at the Duke’s Palace

Ah, explorers! How good of you to come! I heard of your work from Regina. I also heard you found some new recipes and provided the name for Suijin.

Yeah, you can thank Jaku for that one.

I think it’s a really pretty name! I wouldn’t have expected that of her.

Yeah…

You should visit sometime, Minister!

Indeed, I would like to do so when time permits. It would be nice to see how Regina is doing as well. I believe the store’s preparations are now complete. Next, I’d like you to spread Suijin’s dishes among the people…

Huh?

…In other words, I would like you to advertise the cafe. It may be a government-run cafe, but it’s still fairly unknown among the citizens. I would like it to attract more customers. I considered leaving this duty to Regina…but, ah…well, I feel you may be better suited for this task.

Why not leave it to Regina? Not that I’m complaining, it’s perfectly reasonable that we should help out in exchange for being allowed to use Suijin as a base, but wouldn’t she be up to the task?

It’s quite kind of you to say so, but I’m afraid Regina is not very good with people. Which is why I’d like you to take on this task. I have already informed Regina of the details. I’ll be counting on you.

Okay… I guess I can give it a shot…

#### Present Time, at Suijin

So you need help advertising then?

No, Crystal was able to help out with that.

I like walking around town and talking to people, and I guess I’m good at guessing what people’s tastes are.

That’s quite the talent…

Indeed. How did you learn to do that?

My… former employers were pretty demanding. If I didn’t perform how they liked they’d…

Crystal?

Er… A-Anyways, I’ve always been good at knowing what to perform for people! I guess it also translates to food! Haha…

So what _is_ the problem then?

The problem came after we got the money from the ad campaign…

#### Earlier, at Suijin,

Now then, regarding the money earned from this campaign… Grandfather has given us a suggestion. He is asking if we would use the profits to help develop the town.

…

…

…Sorry, what?

If High Lagaard develops, more people will want to live here. And then we could try getting those new people to come here… Get it? The more customers we get, the more famous this restaurant becomes… And as a resident, it simply makes me happy if this town gets better. But, I’ll let you handle how you use the money. Grandfather gave you this power because he trusts your decisions.

…Sorry, _what!?_

#### Present Time, at Suijin

And that’s where we’re at now.

…Is that all?

What do you mean "Is that all?" None of exactly know how to improve a town’s infrastructure or–

Here, just develop this area into an explorer support center to start. That should provide a new customer base and help revitalize the town for new explorers at the same time.

Oh right… he’s a prince.

Please do tell me you didn’t forget that.

You aren’t exactly everyone’s model image of a prince; personality-wise at least.

Such brutal honesty…


	21. Mission Failed

#### Outskirts of High Lagaard

_*Mary walks along the outskirts of High Lagaard by herself. She lets out a depressed sigh as she wanders, lost in thought.*_

What’re you doing here?

WAH!

AGH!

C-Claire!?

Yeah! Hi!?

S-Sorry… you scared me.

Back at you.

What are you doing here?

I… wanted to take a walk?

I just thought you’d be with everyone else, in town…

…I don’t think I’m most of the guild’s favorite person right now.

Oh… I think I know the feeling…

Why? Did something happen? Wait, you didn’t also lead a secret expedition into the labyrinth behind Summer’s back, did you?

What? No!

Oh. What is it then?

No… it’s nothing…

C’mon, it can’t be any worse than what I did.

…Everyone thinks I’m crazy.

Why?

_*Mary looks at Claire with uncertainty.*_

I promise I won’t think you’re crazy too, okay?

…My spear talks to me.

Like, you mean your weapon? It says stuff to you?

Y-Yeah…

Really?

See I knew you’d think I was–

That’s awesome!

…Sorry?

It’s just like those heroes from those old adventuring books I used to read! They’d find a sword with the soul of its previous owner in it! Is that what’s happening? Is there the soul of a legendary warrior in your spear?

M-Maybe… I’m not–

_There_ you are!

AH! Bee!

Man, everything startles you, huh?

D-Don’t rub it in…

I was getting worried about you.

S-Sorry…

…Look, Mary. I trust you. If you say your spear is talking to you, then I believe you.

Really?

Yes, you’re my apprentice. It’s my job to have faith in you.

Th-Thank you…

Thanks for looking out for her, Claire.

Oh. No problem.

…You looked pretty excited when you were talking about her spear. I haven’t seen you that ecstatic since we reunited.

Oh… really?

Yeah. It was nice to see.

…

…What is it exactly that your spear says to you, Mary?

Oh, um… lots of things. It told me how to fight, and told me to come here too.

Why did it want you to come here?

…It says that…

…I need to defeat the **Overlord**.

#### Suijin

I’m surprised how easy this whole development thing is now that you’ve explained it, Zahra.

It is my duty as Prince to attend to such matters.

You do remember this isn’t your country, correct?

When did you get here Zaine?

The Prince hadn’t arrived at my home yet, so I thought I should check.

You worry too much.

With you, I worry exactly the right amount.

Still, I’m glad we could help Summer with this.

Yeah, though… it's weird that they aren’t back yet…

…

You worried about Tempest?

…Yeah. I’m hoping that going in without me will be good for him but…

What exactly is Tempest to you Crystal?

I’ve known him basically my whole life.

Has he always been… erm… like how he is…?

No, this is a... recent development.

What caused it?

I don’t know. The day he asked me to run away with him he just started talking like that.

Run away with him? From where?

…It’s a long story. Let’s just say Tempest’s family aren’t… the best people.

I see… I’m sure he’s fine though. He has Summer with him.

Yeah. I hope so.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 5

……

Wulfgar!

He’s… caked in blood…

Ah, shit…

O-Oh…

…

…What’s that he’s holding?

Wasn’t that the sword Hrothgar carried…?

Oh no…

…Let’s head back.

B-But…!

…Maybe he’s still–

We know what happened. If you all wanna go in there and share his fate, feel free. We need to go back to town in regroup if we actually want to beat this thing.

But–!

No… she’s right. Let’s head back.

…

_*Rex nudges Bill with his nose*_

…Okay.

…Mission Failed…


	22. Power Struggle

#### Suijin

And that’s what happened…

Hrothgar went in there to try and avenge his comrades…

Bee…

I’m okay… I just…

I should’ve noticed something was up with him. I’m an apprentice to the Guildmaster. I saw in his file that his Guild had been wiped out, but I didn’t… Even though I…

It’s not your fault, Bee.

Indeed. I don’t think anyone knew of his intentions until it was too late.

What happens now though?

Battle Strategy of course!

_Ruff-Ruff! Awooo!!_

They’re right. We can’t let this thing hurt anyone else.

But who all is going?

Can’t it be all of us?

No, huge groups attract monsters if you aren’t careful. It’s a bad idea to bring everyone unless it’s absolutely necessary.

O-Oh…

So a group of five as usual, then? Who are we taking?

…

…Th-The Living Storm v-versus the King of Beasts? If you wish it th-then I could unleash thunder and brimstone!

I-I’m not sure thunder and brimstone are really related, Tempest…

_*Tempest starts to sweat nervously.*_

I-I mean…!

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

I’m down to kick some ass.

Okay then, let’s go with–

Me, Rho, Bee, Penny, and Zaine.

Wha-!?

Hm…

Er… Claire?

_I’m_ Guild Leader, or did you forget that?

Also, are you trying to say you don’t think I can fight or something?

It makes more sense to bring people who have experience with this sort of thing. That’s all I’m saying.

Uh-huh. So then you decided to exclude me from your party because…? I was with you for all of Etria! I don’t remember _Zaine_ being there for that!

E-Er…

He’s in training to be a Royal Mage. I’m sure he’s more than qualified.

I don’t need you to–-

I’m _trying_ to help you! Maybe stop treating this like it’s a game and start realizing that any trip into that place could be your last!

Oh, I do _not_ need to hear that from you! You ran away while I had to deal with that fact every fucking day since you left!

_Guys!_

_!!!_

H-Hey…

I-I…

I agree with Claire.

Eh?

_What!?_

****Though, I must request that we swap out Zaine for myself.

My Prince, I don’t think–

Much of our guild is new to exploring. Bee, Penny, Rho, and Claire are all veterans when it comes to this, and I was trained by the best in my country. I believe it would be best to play it safe.

Y-Yeah. Exactly! That’s just what I was saying!

So what then? You two saying you don’t think I know how to fight!?

That is exactly what I was implying, yes.

_Is that so…!?_

_*Jaku gets up from her seat and takes a step towards Zahra; her hands balled into fists.*_

Hey, stay away from big boss Zahra!

_Grrrrr…!_

U-Um…!

H-Hey…

If you guys would just _listen_ then–!

Claire, what the hell is your problem!?

What do you mean what’s my problem!? I’m just saying which group I think would be best!

It’s not your guild!

So I can’t have an _opinion!?_

That’s not what I mean you-– Oh for fuck's–- Why are you acting like such a bitch all of a sudden!?

_*Tempest starts trembling.*_

Hey guys…!

And why exactly aren’t _I_ in that group? How exactly is a party without a dedicated healer ideal?

Rho, Zaine, or Zahra can handle that just fine!

Don’t you go trying to drag me into _your_ bullshit again!Get out of the way before I knock you down, little girl!No way Jose!Claire, I don’t need you protecting me!My Prince, I don’t think this is such a good–Who the fuck is Jose!?Zaine, please, just let it run its course.Ugh, what the fuck is anyone saying anymore!?I-I don’t know! Do you know, Rex?Everyone’s shouting at once! __So what, you don’t need me!? Is that what you’re- _–_ M-Maybe we should all calm– _Awooo!_ Th-This is bad… um…I managed just fine without you til now! So yeah, maybe you should just–!

**_WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!? YOU’RE MAKING TEMPEST CRY!!!_ **

…

_*Sniff*_ Th-That’s not……

……

……

Let’s call it a night. We can talk about this with clearer heads tomorrow.

Y-Yeah… I think that’s a good idea.

……

…Yeah. Let’s do that.

#### Late Night, Flaus Inn

Gwyn… hey Gwyn…! Wake up…!

Mhm… huh…?

Gwyn, we need you.

Summer…? It’s the middle of the night… Can’t it wait…?

…We’re leaving to fight the Chimera.

Oh, okay… good luck with–

_Wait, what!?_

Please. We need you. Jaku, Crystal, and Tempest are all ready.

But–

Gwyn, please… I need to do this.

Come with me.


	23. The Late

#### Labyrinth Entrance

I wasn’t expecting you two to agree just like that.

Of course. …Th-The Storm Incarnate skirts from no battle. …And I… don’t want anyone else getting hurt by that thing…

…I stick with Tempest. No matter what.

Mhm. Well, you’ve got more guts than I thought, Blondie.

Th-Thanks…

Oh, it’s them!

Took ya long enough.

Sorry, we’re here.

Yeah, hey.

Is it time to show everyone my power?

Yeah. Let’s go.

You’re certain about this?

…I trust everyone here. You’re my guild’s first members, and I didn’t just let you in on a whim. Gwyn, you’re one of the toughest people I’ve ever met.

I… don’t know about that.

Well, I do. And Jaku’s strong as hell with sword skills to back it up.

Glad _someone_ noticed.

Crystal’s songs are the most beautiful I’ve ever heard; they make me feel like we can’t ever lose. And Tempest managed to make his own style fighting with those palm techniques of his.

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

O-Of course! My style is the strongest there is.

We can do this.

Hell yeah we can! Let’s go!

All right… I’ll keep everyone safe, Summer, and prove I’m strong enough for Sol Guild.

I know you will Gwyn… besides I need to prove that _I’m_ strong enough to lead this group.

#### Outside the Flaus Inn

Where the hell is Summer!?

They left a while ago.

You _knew!?_

They’re a strong group. They can handle it.

You don’t _know_ that! Even if they’re strong something can still go wrong!

When has that ever not been the case, Claire!?

I’m going after them!

_*Rho steps into Claire’s path*_

Rho…!

Summer asked me to stop you from following her if I had to.

Move. _Now_.

Claire, what’s wrong with you? You were never like this with Summer before.

There’s _nothing_ wrong with me!

Yes, there is! You’re sneaking out in the middle of the night so Summer doesn’t have to do a dangerous quest. You and Summer have barely even spoken since you got here, and when you have you’ve fought every time! There’s something–

I don’t have time for this. Move or I make you move.

_*Rho stands their ground.*_

…Fine then. Don’t say I didn’t warn–

Rho, move.

What?

Zahra?

Backup’s arrived!

_Ruff!_

You’re here to help me get Summer back?

No.

…What? But you said we should–

I said I believed the party you suggested would be ideal. I do believe that Summer’s group is also more than able to handle the Chimera as well. So I see no reason to stop her.

…Fine then. I’ll just grab Penny, Bee, and–

I’m afraid Zaine is off with them and Mary doing nighttime survival training. I asked Zaine to show them a good spot for it tonight.

…Whatever. I’ll just go in myself. Now move!

Claire, you can’t go in there by yourself!

Rex, move them.

What?

_Grrrrr…!_

_*Rex pounces on top of Rho, pinning them to the ground!*_

H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!?

Being a good boy!

Go on then, Claire. Leave, if that is what you want.

I will.

_*Claire starts marching off towards the Labyrinth.*_

…I must say though, I am quite disappointed in you so far.

_*Claire continues walking*_

_*Sigh.*_ I went through all the trouble of finding you, only to find some scared girl, barely keeping it together.

_*Claire starts stomping towards the Labyrinth.*_

I suppose the legends of the late adventurer Galid Embertide must’ve been exaggerated if _this_ is his daughter.

_*Claire stops. She turns around.*_

Wait a sec, “late adventurer?”

_*Claire walks to Zahra and grabs him roughly by the collar, lifting him up.*_

B-Big boss Zahra!

_*Bill reaches for her gun.*_

_*Zahra holds up a hand, signaling Bill to stop.*_

Don’t you… **_ever_ **talk about my dad like that again.

_*Zahra meets Claire's furious expression with an even stare.*_

…Claire.

* _Claire roughly drops Zahra. She stands there a moment, her fists clenched. Then the next moment she dashes towards the Labyrinth.*_

__Wait _, Claire!_


	24. Chimaera

#### Labyrinth Entrance

Claire!? _Claire!!_

…

Thank goodness… you didn’t go in.

…Yeah.

…Are you okay?

…I’m not sure.

…I’m sorry, Rho.

It’s okay…

Er…

You’re wondering what happened with my dad.

…

He… went on his last adventure.

The thing that happens to every adventurer one day.

…I’m sorry… I had no idea.

_*Claire's gaze turns downwards, as she avoids meeting Rho's gaze.*_

I didn’t find out until two months after it happened.

I was out on the road and nobody from home knew where I was. I was just… so excited to finally be adventuring like how dad used to.

Then one day I swung by home and…

…

They had already had his funeral. Summer was there, Leo was there, Mom was there, Kat was there… The only ones not there were Autumn… and me…

…

My dad died and I wasn’t there to……

…I’m sorry I…

Shit, I’m bad at this…

It’s fine.

What are you doing now?

…I’ll wait here for Summer.

Okay. I’ll wait too.

You don’t have to.

I want to. I’m your friend, Claire. Friends do stuff like this.

…Okay.

Thank you, Rho.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 5

……

He’s still here?

We tried to take him with us when we left last time, but he refused to move.

Focus, we’re about to fight.

…

It’s okay Tempest! We can do it! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

Of course… I’ll keep you safe.

…I know.

W-With my power th-there’s nothing I can’t…! C-Can’t…!

It’s okay, Tempest. Let’s just get focused.

_*Summer gives her guild one last wide glance, before nodding resolutely to herself.*_

Let’s go.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 5, The Chimera’s Lair

####  GRRROOOOGGGH!!

Keep behind me, everyone!

You all can do it! Don’t let up! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

You’re all healed! Jaku, Tempest!

####  Horse slash!

I hold a blizzard in the palm of my hand!!

####  Ice Palm!

####  Greeeeggghhhhh…

_*The massive creature staggers back, falling to one knee!*_

Hell yeah!

Did we do it?

I think it’s over…

Wait, I think it’s–-!

####  …GRAAAGH!!

_*Suddenly the beast’s snake-headed tail lashes out! It strikes at the relaxed Gwyneth and then past her to Crystal!*_

GRAH! S-SHIT…!  
AAAAH!

Gwyn!!

C-CRYSTAL!

I… can barely move…

Don’t feel so…

They’ve been poisoned!

Heal them!!

I-I can’t heal them both in time!

CHOOSE!

_*COUGH COUGH… COUGH COUGH*_

C-Crystal…!

I-I’ll be fine… Gwyn needs…

N-No… I can still… * _COUGH COUGH*_

_*The Chimaera starts breathing in, flames gathering around its mouth!*_

It’s about to do something!

…

Get… behind me… I can… I can still……

_*Gwyn starts to fall forwards, her eyes falling closed.*_

…

……

…………

Boop!

Ugh… wha–?

Haha! Caught you sleeping on the job!

I-It’s just a long carriage ride! Jeez, Liz…

You’re cranky when you first wake up!

That’s not an unusual trait, you know.

If we had gotten in the carriage with my parents, then you would’ve gotten an earful though.

That’s…

Haha, relax. I won’t tell them. … _If_ you help me sneak out of the palace again that is.

We really shouldn’t…

_But…_

…But it’s not like you’re giving me much of a choice.

Yay! Don’t worry Gwynnie. We’ll have lots of fun! We’ll find a nice place to eat, go walking in the park, and then we’ll–

* _Boom…!*_

…Wait… did you hear that?

Huh? Hear wha–

**_*Boom!*_ **

W-What was–

Wait. Liz, get behind me! It sounds like it’s–!

#  **_*BOOM!!!*_ **

_*Gwyn’s eyes shoot open as Summer’s healing hits her! She sees the Chimaera about to unleash fiery death on her and her companions!*_

####  RAAAAAGHHHH!!!

SHIT!

####  RED WALL!

_*Gwyn stands in front of the flames, blocking them with her shield!*_

_Woo!_ Nice work there you dumb goody-goody!

_*Gwyn shivers as the flames spread around her, being blocked by her shield.*_

Gwyn!?

I-I’m fine!!

Good work… Gwyn…

_*Crystal offers a smile before she collapses from the poison.*_

_…Crystal?_

Shit, hold on! She’s next!

_*Crystal is shivering on the ground!*_

…No…!

####  HSSSSSS!!

Blondie! Look out!

Tempest!!!

…

_*The beast’s serpent-headed tail lashes out towards Tempest this time!*_

_*Tempest grabs the snake by its nose. There’s a crunching sound as he grips it with his gauntlet.*_

…

**How dare you…**

_*The beast’s tail struggles under Tempest’s grip!*_

####  HSSSSSSSSS!!

_Eschaton._

_*The snake’s eyes bulge just before the snake head explodes in Tempest’s hand!*_

Holy…

…Shit!

_*…Chicka… Chicka… Chicka…*_

Crystal!

_*As Crystal starts to play again, Jaku finds her blade suddenly coated in ice!*_

Oh, thank goodness…!

T-Try not to overdo it! _*Summer supports Crystal with her shoulder!*_

F-Finish it… Jaku…!

Ain’t gotta tell me twice! Thanks, Crysy!

####  Graggggugh! GRAAAGNNNN!

Ah, quit your bitching. I haven’t forgotten about you.

_*Jaku casually walks up to the monster still writing in pain.*_

Now then. Let’s finish this.

####  Horse–

…You know what? These names are lame.

####  Get Fucked, Asshole!!!

_*Jaku slices the beast’s neck! It screams and struggles as the blood pours out of it until before long, it no longer has the strength to move…*_

####  GREEEGRRR….!!!! GRRrrrreeeee…..

_*The beast falls to its side and lies still.*_

_*Jaku sheaves her blade.*_

W-We did it…

…

That was… too close…

……

…Wulfgar?

… _Ruff._

…It sounds like… he’s saying “thank you.”

……

_*Wulfgar falls to the ground. He does not move.*_

W-Wulfgar!

He’s… dead.

…I guess he was waiting for someone to avenge his master…

What a… good pup…

I… hope they’re together now…

…I’m sure they are.


	25. I Missed You

#### Labyrinth Entrance

…

…It’s them.

Rho… Claire.

…Did you win?

Mhm…

…I’m sorry. About before and about not coming home to see you like I promised.

…

I just… after dad died I… couldn’t bring myself to go back home. I… don’t know why… I know it was weak and stupid of me, and I shouldn’t expect you to–-

_*Summer suddenly hugs her.*_

S-Summer?

…I missed you, okay? Just… stop being dumb.

…I’ll try.

No promises.

Hey.

#### Flaus Inn

Mh… uh…?

Y-You’re awake.

When did I–-?

As soon as we got back to the inn you collapsed. Summer has been taking care of you for the past few hours.

Ah… sorry to worry you.

It’s not your fault.

…This is nice.

What?

You’re talking like your old self.

Er, I mean… i-it’s no surprise you recovered so fast w-with th-the Storm–

Stop.

…

It’s okay to be yourself you know? These people are nice. They aren’t like your… those people we ran away from.

I-I know…

But… I’m not sure I’m strong enough to keep you safe if I don’t…

Hehe… You don’t have to worry about me all by yourself… We’ve got friend to help us out now, right?

…

It doesn’t have to be all at once. Just… try being a little bit more yourself. Okay, Francis?

…Can I still be Tempest? It sounds cooler…

Okay fine… Tempest.

#### Suijin

Honestly, going out without telling the rest of us!? Are you all stupid!?

_*Penny frowns disapprovingly*_

W-We’re very sorry…

Speak for yourself.

_Jaku!_

I mean I’m Guild Leader so–

So you of all people should know better than to run off without talking to anyone else. Isn’t that right?

_*Penny nods along sagely.*_

Er… yes, sorry…

I-I’ve never seen her so mad…

He played me… That stupid prince played me like a fool. Luring everyone away so he could enact his scheme…

L-Look Bee, we won’t do it again! We promise!

I should hope so.

…Behave yourselves.

R-Right…

But er… we did still clear the first Stratum. I say we celebrate!

Celebrate?

Hell yeah!

Why not? It’s a big accomplishment. We did something similar in Thundera right, Bee and Penny?

I’m still mad at you, but yes, you are right.

_*Penny nods.*_

So let’s celebrate our guild’s first major accomplishment! We can do it right here in Suijin if Regina’s fine with it. Sound good?

Enough talking! Let’s party!


	26. Revelry and Repreval

#### Suijin

Well, this brings back memories.

Don’t talk like that. You’re making me feel old.

I mean, we are the veterans here.

…I-I’m only twenty-one…

I’m twenty-three… wait Bee aren’t you almost thir–

* _Bee elbows Rho **hard** *_

OW!

…

The _point_ is that we should help these newer explorers have a good time tonight. This is a big day for them after all.

Yeah, I get it…

I’m gonna… grab some food…

Have fun.

…

…You still look good, Bee…

Y-You really don’t have to worry about my self-image, Penn.

…

…B-But thank you.

And then I cut the thing's throat wide open! It was awesome!

…

You okay? You look a little green.

I-I’m not good with blood…

Huh!? Since when? I’ve seen you fight. You spear right through those monsters without a second thought!

Ugh… I-In the heat of the moment I-I’m fine… b-but thinking back on it… Maybe it’s because of my spear…

Right… the spear…

…Do you believe me Jaku?

Look, whatever you were told… I don’t know who put the idea in your head that your spear can talk but just… don’t put too much stock in stories like that okay?

N-No it really does talk to me! Nobody put any ideas in my head! Claire thinks there might be a spirit of an ancient warrior in it or–

There’s no such thing as spirits that live in weapons or weapons with magic powers! A sword is just a sword, something used to stab stuff. That’s all.

…Jaku are you–

I’m _fine!_ Why don’t you mind your own damn–

Hey everybody, let’s not fight! It’s a party! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

P-Perhaps you should relax Crystal! Y-You don’t have the power of a Storm flowing through you so–

I told you, I’m fine Tempest!

…

Ha! You bounce back fast Cysty. I’m impressed. Oh yeah, Blondie!

Y-Yes!?

Nice fucking shit back there blowing that thing’s head up. That was rad!

O-Oh… I-It was nothing for one of my pow–

…

I-I mean… th-thank you…

B-Blowing it’s head up…!? U-Urgggh…

Um… she’s looking really green…

Hm… I wonder how much detail it’d take for her to need a bucket…

W-Wait, Jaku! I don’t like that look in your eyes!

…

Sitting here all alone. Sour look on your face? Maybe you got a “problem” that needs “taken care of?”

…What?

Huh? Approaching sad-looking people drinking alone at the bar is how I usually find work. At least until people decided they didn’t want me working for them…

But his isn’t a bar and I’m not drinking.

A-Also the way you phrased that made you sound like less of a mercenary and more like a…

Like a what?

N-Nevermind…

Huh? Oh well, anyway, I chose to talk to you _because_ you aren’t drinking! You aren’t possessed by the demons of the bottle! Also, Tempest is too cool for me to just walk up and _talk to_ , and I don’t think Summer likes me after I kidnapped her sister, and Mary is crazy and thinks her spear talks to her.

I…see?

But yes, is there something bothering you that you need the unstoppable team of Bill and Rex to help with?

O-Oh… no, I’m fine. That fight just reminded me of– Wait I thought you said the bar was a den of evil? You went in there anyway?

I had no choice! That was the only place I could find people that would hire me! I’m happy I don’t have to go back there any more thanks to Big Boss Zahra.

Oh. Good on you, I guess. …Why did people stop hiring you anyway?

Mean Marion told everyone that mercenaries are bad! But I’m good! I only take jobs from good people!

How do you know they’re good?

They give me and Rex money!

…Right.

Is something wrong?

Has it occurred to you that maybe those people were just paying you for a job and didn’t care about your well-being?

Er… b-but… they…

And that maybe doing things like _kidnapping_ someone against their will is in fact bad?

I-I…

And that perhaps you should try and find a more honest line of work?

…

_*Sniff…*_

???

_*Sniff Sniffle…*_

A-Are you okay?

I-I’m not a bad person… I-I’m just trying to get food for me and Rex… This is all I know how to do… I-I just wanted people to say “good job Bill. Thanks for helping me…”

O-Oh…

A-Are you saying that… I-I was doing bad things…?

I-I mean… k-kidnapping and things like that are bad, but I’m sure you took on more honest jobs too!

…F-Farmers asked me and Rex to help deliver produce for them… until Rex accidentally wrecked a big shipment…

Th-That’s good! That’s a good thing! N-Not the wrecking part, but the rest is good!

R-Really?

Y-Yes er… good job Bill!

…

Hmph, o-of course! What else would you expect from the unstoppable team of Bill and Rex!

R-Right… where is Rex anyway?

He is sleeping over there. He gets nervous at parties.

Zzzzz…

I see…?

Come on Rex wake up! You will mess up your sleep cycle if you go to sleep now!

* _She plants a finger on Rex’s nose.*_

Boop!

!!!

* _Yawn*_

Good boy! …Gwyn, are you okay?

Y-Yeah I’m fine…

I think I need some air is all…

…You are unbelievable.

Actually, I think you can perfectly believe I did all that.

…I can, yes. If you miscalculated though, Claire might have rushed into the labyrinth on her own. What then?

I knew she wouldn’t. I had faith in my plan.

And if she, in fact, chose to beat your head in for that jab at her deceased father?

It would have been a sacrifice I’d be happy to take, for the sake of the group.

For the group, or your goals?

Please Zaine, those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.

…You do treat people’s emotions like tools sometimes. People are more than just pieces on a board, you know.

I’m aware. I had it covered. Worst case scenario Claire punched my lights out, the best case is we get one of our best fighters out of their funk. I was willing to take that risk.

This is exactly what I am talking about, my Prince.

I didn’t come here to make friends Zaine. They can hate me if they wish.

The only thing that matters is reaching the top of that tree.

…You talk a tough game, my prince. However, I know that you’re not as heartless as you seem. You wouldn’t let Claire go into that Labyrinth by herself if your plan had failed, and you _do_ care about your companions.

Perhaps that is just the impression of me I want you to have, Zaine.

I choose to believe otherwise… You know you don’t have to act so heartlessly to achieve your dream, my Prince.

Doing so may very well lead you to become what you hate.

…Zaine, we are friends.

But watch what you say to me.

…

Sis?

Oh, Summer. Hi.

What are you doing out here? I thought you’d be inside with the others.

…I figured I’d give them some space. I’ve probably made things awkward with how I’ve acted so far.

Just come inside Claire.

…Have you forgiven me, Summer?

…Let’s not worry about that right now. It’s a party, let’s enjoy ourselves.

Okay… I’ll try.

I _am_ glad to see you again Claire.

Yeah…

Sorry it took so long, Summer…

# End of Stratum 1


	27. Triple Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoy stratum two of this fic! Thank you all for reading!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

This new stratum… it looks like a woods in autumn…

Autumn?

Did I say something weird?

Er, no, it’s nothing.

…

It is pretty though…

Huh? There’s a bright light ahead…!

Is it a foe to be smited!?

Er… smitted…?

S-Smote…

Smote!

I… no, I don’t think so, Tempest.

Oh, I can tell you what that is it’s a Geomag—

Well hello there. I’ve never seen you before. Are you new adventurers?

Huh? Oh, hello. Well some of us are, but a couple of us have–

Let me guess… You’re standing there wondering what that thing is.

Actually, I was just about to–

That’s called a Geomagnetic Pole. You’ll find them every now and then here in the Labyrinth.

Yeah, I know, you can use them to–

You can use it to go back to High Lagaard in a flash. Isn’t that amazing?

Right… and you can also–

It works the other way, too. You can come back to Geomagnetic Poles instantly from the city.

….Yeah, but no one knows how they work–

Just don’t ask me how it works. The Labyrinth has tons of mysteries, and no one knows everything about it.

…So, like I was saying these things are–

The point is, this Geomagnetic Pole is useful, so don’t be afraid of it. That’s all for my special lesson to you. This was your first one, so it’s on the house.

…..

Feel free to say hi if you ever see me around. Well then, bye!

What a helpful explanation.

Y-Yeah!

………

I-It’s okay Summer…

…I wonder how the others are doing with that mission to those other ruins.

#### Ginnungagap Floor 1

These are the Ginnungagap Ruins. I have heard that these ruins were originally built for a specific purpose… but I don’t know much more than that.

That’s… unhelpful.

Don’t be rude, Rho.

What we do know is that many guards and adventurers that enter the ruins do not return… so the Palace is investigating. One guard made it back, severely hurt, and reported that they were attacked by some kind of massive lizard.

Looks like we’re beating up a lizard then!

Since that report, the Palace has had the ruins sealed off. They’re currently reconsidering their policies. Please members of Sol. If you can, find and defeat that monster.

We’re on the case, Sir Guard.

_Ruff!_

Okay, after all that moping around it’s finally time for Claire’s big comeback! Let’s go!

_This is so boring!_

Come on, Claire, we have a job to do.

But everything here goes down in one hit! Even that giant boar man was a pushover!

Claire, let’s just–

_*A monster jumps out of the corner at Rho! They shoot it dead without even looking!*_

You see!!! This is _boring!_

Perhaps there are deadly beasts deeper within.

…

Come, let us be off.

_Ruff-Ruff!_

…Not the biggest fan of the prince, are you?  
Nope.

Can’t say I blame you.

Did something happen?

Oh right, you weren’t there for the kidnapping thing.

The… what?

Forget it, let’s just go.

#### High Lagaard

…You need me to do what?

I need you to help me with Bill.

The hell does that mean?

Just… come with me. The three of us are just going to… hang out I guess?

…Why?

Zaine has to make progress on his research and everyone else is in a dungeon.

I mean why do we need to do this at all?

Well…

#### Earlier, at Zaine’s home

Zaine? You said you wanted me to come by?

Ah yes, Gwyn. Come on in.

This is… quite the place. I’ve never been in a mage’s home before. Is that some kind of golem in the corner?

Ah, that’s a side project of mine. Apologies for the mess. I swear I normally keep my home much more tidy, it’s just, well, I have some roommates now…

Ah, the prince, Rex, and Bill?

Indeed. Actually, Bill is the reason I wanted to talk to you.

She is?

Yes… you see she’s been acting peculiar ever since the party. Forgive me but I overheard some of your conversation with her and believe what you talked about might be the reason.

Huh? What do you mean?

Ever since the party Bill’s been… finicky. She’s second-guessing quite literally everything she does. She keeps asking me if it’s okay for her to do _anything_.

But what does that have to do with–

I think what you talked about is making her question… her sense of right and wrong I suppose. Which in a way is good, but also, she hasn’t been able to decide for herself what right and wrong is so now she’s just… lost.

Oh…

Do you think you could… speak with her? I would try, but the king is demanding I mail him a report soon.

…I can try.

Thank you, Gwyneth.

#### Present Time, High Lagaard

Can’t you just do it yourself?

I’m not… good at this sort of thing. Please, Jaku… look over there at her!

_*Bill sits on a nearby hill, looking sadly over at the ruins of Ginnungagap, while hugging her knees.*_

Rex…

…Fine, I’ll be there.

Just don’t expect me to do anything big.

That’s all I ask. Thank you Jaku.

Yeah yeah…


	28. Right and Wrong

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

…Huh, what is that smell?

I-It looks like it’s a dead monster…

Th-That smells really bad…

…

Perfect, we can get some raw materials from it!

S-Summer!

_*Summer pulls out a knife and starts cutting into the monster’s corpse.*_

!!!

O-Oh… I-I think I’m gonna be… _*Gags!*_

…

Y-You’re taking this surprisingly well, Tempest…

……

_*Tempest falls over, having passed out.*_

T-Tempest!

Guys, what’s the big deal?

Summer, you’re covered in guts…

#### Ginnungagap Floor 1

Shit! Okay, suddenly got hard!

Less talking, more running!

Hurry!

_*Rex rides past them with Zahra on his back*_

Come now, pick up the pace.

Ok, now _I’m_ really starting to hate that guy!

_*The group reaches a long bridge, and Rho stops halfway across it!*_

_**GRSSSSSSSS!!!** _

Rho! What the hell are you–

###  Summer Rain!

_*Rho splits into countless afterimages and begins firing at the monsters!*_

**_GRAAaa…aa….gah……._ **

That was… all of them…

Woah…

Impressive.

_*Rho looks a bit sheepish.*_

…I er… learned a few tricks since Etria.

Rho you gotta show me how to do that!

Huh?

It looked like you were moving so fast it looked like there were a bunch of you! Please tell me it was that and not magic!

I-It wasn’t magic it was–

_*Claire begins vibrating with excitement*_

Uh…

_*Sigh*_ We might be here a while…

#### Suijin

Here’s your orders.

Thanks again, Regina.

Y-Yeah… thanks.

…

No problem.

* _Regina passes out their orders. A Black Tea for Gwyn, a Forest Deer Sukiyaki for Jaku, and an order of Seared Deer for Bill.*_

Just let me know if you need anything else.

Of course.

That’s all you’re getting?

I’m not that hungry.

…I’d usually eat this with Rex…

Hey, it’s okay, you can eat with us instead!

…Is this okay?

Hm?

You’re only taking me out to eat because Mr. Abbarich asked you to.

Who?

Zaine.

Ah.

Wait how did you even know that?

A good mercenary always keeps an eye on their clients. Especially when someone suspicious enters their home!

I-I’m suspicious?

So you were spying on them is what you’re saying.

…Was that a bad thing to do? Oh no… I did it again…!

This is going well.

N-No Bill, y-you were just worried about Zaine right? You just wanted to make sure he was safe, right?

Uh-huh…

Then that’s not a bad thing!

Really?

Uh, Gwyn?

I mean… it’s a little bad that you did it without his consent but–

Aggggh! This is too confusing! Did I do bad or not!?

Look you’re freaking out too much. Just try and not be a dick to people and you’ll be fine.

I was trying to not be jerky to people by helping them, but then Gwyn said that was a bad thing to do too!

O-Only some people! I’m sure most of the people you worked for were perfectly nice!

How do I tell the good people from the bad ones though? Is Big Boss Zahra a bad person?

I…honestly don’t know about that second question. As for the first… uh… well…

I don’t know Short-Stuff. Didn’t your parents ever teach you about this kinda thing?

I never knew my parents…

…Oh… uh… shit…

You never knew them? At all? Then are they…?

I don’t know. One day I woke up here in town with Rex. He was just a baby back then though.

You… woke up here?

Mhm. I just woke up here one day. I don’t remember how I got here. It was about… twelve years ago?

Wait, how old are you?

Don’t remember. I don’t remember anything from before coming here.

Wait, what about your name then?

Bill is a name I got out of a book.

Huh…

Bill…

I-I’m fine though! Cool mercenaries are supposed to have mysterious backstories! A-And mine’s so mysterious not even I know it! That’s why I’m the greatest mercenary in the world! O-Oh, and Rex too.

…

O-Of course you are! And because you’re the greatest mercenary ever, you can trust yourself more that you’re doing the right thing, right?

_!!!_

Of course! How could I forget! I’m amazing and always know the right call! Haha!

J-Just make sure you’re just… a hair more skeptical of other people. Okay?

I don’t know what that means, but I accept!

Kinda feel like we really haven’t made any actual progress.

I’ll take what I can get with her.


	29. Remembering Who We Are

#### Ginnungagap Floor 1

This place… is way… too… HUGE!

I feel like we aren’t even halfway there… I’m so tired of walking…

Same…

Perhaps we should call it now if everyone is so tired. I could do with a rest myself.

_*Zahra says this while still riding atop Rex, not even slightly tired.*_

_*Pants happily.*_

…

Still he has a point. Maybe we should–

But what if Summer and the others have cleared out floor 6 already!?

So what?

I can’t be getting showed up by my little sister…

Claire, I’m sure it’s fine. More than half of their group is still new to this, there’s no way they managed to show us up.

Yeah… you’re probably right. I mean, what are the odds that they actually found the stairs, right?

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

Hey, it’s the stairs. That wasn’t so hard.

Yay! That went great! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

Hmph, it’s only natural for one of my–

…

Er… I-I think everyone did a great job…

W-We actually did it.

I’m… proud of you… Bee will be too.

_*The highlander blushes slightly*_

Now then let’s–

_*Bob bob*_

Huh?

What’s that thing?

…Not sure…

Looks like a little bud.

_*Summer cautiously reaches out to touch it…*_

_*The bud springs forwards at Summer!*_

Ah!

**Fire Palm!!**

_*The bud is turned to ash in an instant!*_

Are you okay?

Yeah… thanks, Tempest.

I-It was nothing…

That was… weird though.

#### Suijin

So where did you two come from before this?

Ergh, uh… what?

Where did that come from?

You were asking me about my past now I get to ask about yours.

Gwyn, start!

…I was… in a carriage accident and Summer’s brother found me up in the mountains. He took me here so I could be nursed back to health.

Where was the carriage going?

J-Just back to my home…

Which was where?

…Just… some country… far from here…

I told you everything I know about myself! Now you have to do the same for me! It’s only fair.

It was the palace I worked at as a retainer…

Ah… wait, what!? You worked with royalty? You’re a princess?

W-What? N-No I just worked for a princess!

That explains why you’re so high-strung.

Shut it.

What was it like… working for one…?

Um… s-she was a nice girl. A lot more… uh… rowdy than you might expect, but she had a very kind heart and a great sense of humor and……

Something up?

No, it’s nothing. Anyways why all the questions about this Bill?

Er, no reason…

Wait… Bill… do you like princesses?

N-No! Don’t be ridiculous! As if a brave and d-daring mercenary like me would be interested in something so… girly…!

…You know, I still have some of my royal gowns from when I needed to attend royal gatherings. I could let you try one on if you asked _really_ nicely.

I-I’ll…

I’llthinkaboutit! Anyway, Jaku! Tell me about yourself now!

Piss off.

I don’t have to use the bathroom!

_*Sigh…*_

I’ll admit, I’m kind of curious myself. Can’t you tell us something at–

No.

It’s okay Gwyn. A good mercenary always comes prepared!

_*Bill pulls out a small journal!*_

Bill, what’s that?

Rho’s journal!

Wha–

What!? Why do you have that?

I needed to make sure that evil thug wasn’t going to try anything! So I’ve been stealing their journal to keep tabs on them.

Ok, we need to have a more prolonged talk about right and wrong soon.

Anyways this journal says that Rho thinks that Jaku is this wanted criminal named Jakushitsu Sakamoto, who’s wanted for destruction of property, theft, and assault.

WHAT!?

* _Jaku roughly grabs the journal from Bill and shoves it into her yukata!*_

Hey!

Jaku what the hell!? I can’t just ignore this! Are you some criminal just trying to hide from the law here? If so I–

Shut up! It ain’t like that!

Who did you hurt?

…The head priest of the church I worked at…

A HEAD PRIEST!?

W-Wait, where you ‘worked at’? Wait were you… were you a priestess?

…More of a… shrine maiden…

………

….Gwyn?

…Regina can I get a second cup of tea, please. Extra bitter, please.

Hm? Oh, sure thing.

Gwyn’s brain can’t handle the information…!

You were… really a priestess?

Shire maiden.

That is a type of priestess, yes. Ones that typically serve in religious organizations in South Othea.

The place I worked at was near the border. Just over it to this country. It was a village of people from South Othea who moved to this country to avoid the civil war years ago. …My parents dumped me there and never came back for me.

O-Oh… Jaku I’m–

The church took me in. I was raised by them and decided to dedicate myself to them as a way to repay them. The church was dedicated to Watatsumi, a dragon god of the sea. We were a fishing village so the sea was important to us.

The centerpiece of the church was and always had been a katana. One that the high priest claimed had a piece of Watatsumi’s soul inside of it. The church told everyone that if they left for the ocean without first giving an offering of protection to the sword, then they might face danger at the high seas.

Did it actually have its soul in it?

I don’t know, you tell me.

What’s that mean?

_*Jaku unsheaths hear katana and tosses it onto the table.*_

This is the katana.

Oh.

Wait, what!?

W-Woah! …Why is it pink?

I painted over it.

You painted over a religious artifact!?

I painted over a piece of metal that some old fucking bastard was using to trick people!

Woah…

Wait, how do you know that–

One day I saw the high priest leave his chambers late at night and tailed him. I was wondering what he was doing up so late. He went behind the church and was meeting with some pirates! He was telling them where some shipping vessels who didn’t give an offering were so they could have a fucking example made of them!

What!? How horrible!

What did you do?

I… couldn’t believe what I saw… I-I trusted him… he was like a father to me. I dedicated my entire life up till then to him and the church, but… he was just…

I went to the chamber where the blade was. I… even hesitated before touching it. The head priest always said that if anyone besides him touched it they’d be struck down by Watatsumi himself… but after a while… I managed to touch it.

Then nothing happened. It was just a piece of metal he was using to hurt the town… He came in at that moment and started screaming at me. Telling me I was disrespecting the great spirit for the sea, that if I didn’t step away it could cause so many people could get hurt… It almost sounded like even he believed his own bullshit.

He just kept going on and on… I… something just… snapped in me…

What did you–

I turned around and cut his arm off with the sword.

…

Oh…!

He called for his guards and beat I them up on my way out, but not before knocking over a big statue of Watatsumi before I left.

Then after that, you would up here?

I wandered for a bit before that. I cut and dyed my hair… I wasn’t really sure what I was doing. I just… wanted to not be who I was anymore.

That stupid fucking… moron who let herself be tricked so easily.

There’s no way you could’ve known.

Yes, there was. I think everyone who worked there had suspicions. They just… chose to ignore them… Because it was more convenient to turn a blind eye to them…

Do you… know what it is you’re doing now?

I don’t think so… I don’t think I really know who I am anymore…

T-Then you’re just like me! I don’t know who I am either!

…

I-I’m just saying… you don’t have to deal with this alone… or something… I don’t know…

…Thanks. I appreciate it.

That’s the most genuine I’ve ever heard you I think.

Yeah yeah, fuck off.

Heh… that’s better…

…For what it’s worth I can’t exactly go back to my old life either so… I guess I’m in the same boat as you two.

Of course, the amazing Bill will help you as well! That is what it means to be the best!

Right… thanks, Bill.

…Ok, I’m ordering more food before you two start bumming me out.

Oh! Me too!

B-But they’re closing soon I don’t want to–

Then order fast, dumbass!

Fortune favors the bold!

 _*Sigh*_ You’re both hopeless.


	30. Ronin

#### Suijin

You found some rare ingredients while exploring? Let me take a look.

Sure, it came from this weird bud thing.

Wait, this… this came from an extremely rare plant-like monster in the Labyrinth! It’s rare enough that some people thought it was just a legend…

It is?

How in the world did you find this?

We got lucky I guess.

Oh? Still, impressive… According to Grandpa, luck is a special gift that no amount of hard work can get you. As long as you have it, I suggest you use that luck wisely.

Will do!

Here, take this. It’s a recipe from the old texts… It shows how to prepare this ingredient. If the texts are true, there are two other ingredients like this one. If the opportunity comes up, could you try searching for them?

You got it!

Thanks you guys I’ve collected about all the basic recipes here, but we still need more if I’m going to realize my dream.

Your dream?

Oh sorry, I forgot to mention. The reason I was put in charge of this place at all was a sort of test, to see if I can make a living in this profession. Everyone in my family is against me becoming a chef.

Oh…

…

They all say a proper lady should be quiet, settle down with a nice husband, and follow the family’s will to help it prosper…

That’s dumb!

But I want to live my life my own way. I want to prove to the world that I can make a living on my own, just like you explorers.

…Do you think it’s strange that I think that way?

…I think you’re really incredible for doing this.

…Thank you. I knew that you’d see my side of it.

If I want to prove to my family that I can do this, I’ll have to first show them some hard results. Clear, concrete results… like reviving ancient cooking techniques, and contributing to town development.

That’s a lot.

…And in order to achieve that, I’ll be needing assistance from all of you. I’m counting on you to find the rest of the recipes as well. That’s all.

Yeah, let’s get to work!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

I feel like I’m being punished… is this because my group didn’t make it to the end of our floor? Why do we gotta do a supply run?

Apparently that super rare coffee Regina made us makes materials pop out more easily and we gotta get all we can before it wears off.

How does that even work?

Don’t ask me.

Well, let’s get this over with I guess… Ah, by the way, Jaku, you’re a Ronin, right?

Yeah…?

Your fighting style is just really similar to someone I know. Are all Ronin styles like that?

Basically yeah, all Ronin styles come from the same source. It’s said that a group of swordsmen found an ancient scroll that had the first Ronin teachings and all Ronin techniques are based on that. Different styles just emphasize different principles of the base style or something.

I think I get it. So you were trained to fight in this style then?

Er… kind of. Say, who was this other Ronin you knew?

Oh! My friend Lin! She’s super strong. I wonder what she’s doing now…

#### ???

_*In the frozen cold of the mountains, a man walks.*_

__ _*He stops, seeing a silhouette though the snowy blizzard.*_

* _The silhouette steps closer.*_

…

…

You look strong.

Would you do me the honor of showing me your strength?

…

_*With a roar of flames the man transforms into a demonic visage*_

_*The woman draws her blade.*_ Do not hold back. Show me your full power.

…

_*Another roar of flames! The man takes on an even more demonic form!*_

My thanks…

…

…

####  **_はじめ!_**

…She’s probably doing something cool…


	31. Therapy

#### Suijin, Second Floor

…

…

U-Um… so how are you feeling?

I’m not crazy!

I know that! I never said that!

W-What are we even doing here then?

Gwyn is just worried about you! She asked me if I could talk to you a little.

Are you even a licensed therapist?

I mean, all medics are expected to learn a bit of psychology to deal with things like panic and fear effects so I guess I’m the closest thing we have.

…

Look I don’t think you’re crazy, Mary.

Then you believe me?

…I’m… not sure honestly. It does sound pretty cool but–

 _*Sigh*_ I should’ve figured.

Maybe if we talk I’ll be convinced that your spear really does talk to you.

…Fine.

When did you first find the spear?

At my family’s farm. I just, tripped over it. I have no idea how it ended up at our farm.

What made you take it? Was it the voice?

No, it just looked kind of pretty. I didn’t start hearing the voice until later.

What did it say to you at first?

It started asking me things. Like my name, who I was, what I wanted to do. Then it asked if I would help it.

Wait… you can talk back to it?

U-Um…

Hey, it’s fine I was just wondering.

A…A little…

Does it… have a personality?

A bit… she’s pretty to the point about things… but she’s nice.

She?

Yeah, well she says she’s a she anyway. She makes sure I’m eating enough and asks if I’m happy.

She sounds nice, almost like a big sister.

Yeah… I’ve never had an older sibling before. I only have a pair of younger brothers back home.

Hm.

You’re the youngest in your family, right Summer? What’s that like?

Oh uh… it’s… okay…

You said you have a sister named Kat right? What’s she like?

Kat’s great! We were always pretty close growing up because we were only a year apart. I think she was the one who first got me wanting to adventure, even before dad did. Of course… once she started her Landsknecht training and I started my Medic training we drifted apart a bit, and she became closer to Claire…

What about your other sibling? She was a medic too right?

Autumn. Yeah, she was a medic too. Well, she used to be a Landsknecht but then suddenly decided to change fields. I looked up to her a lot, and loved her but… she’s just weird with people. She really has trouble opening up, even to her own family. I was hoping we’d grow closer once we both started training as medics together but… I don’t know, maybe she was proud of me and never showed up or maybe…

#### 2 Hours Later

Like what the hell, right!? You’re just gonna leave and not even say goodbye to your damn family!? She hasn’t even been back to pay her respects to dad! We don’t even know if she knows he’s dead! She just… pushed us all out because she had _one_ fight her and dad had. Yeah, real mature Autumn… I don’t know why Kat tries to cut her so much slack…

That… sounds really complicated.

…Everything’s been really complicated since dad died… We all looked up to him so much. I don’t think any of us thought a day would come when he wouldn’t be here but…

…Summer?

I was the last one to go on a trip with him before he left. I saw his left leg was limping, just slightly. I asked him about it and he just said, “Don’t worry. It’ll take a lot more than this to take me down!”

It was dad, so that was enough to convince me he was okay but… if I had just asked him to stay and have it looked at… maybe then…

Hey, you shouldn’t talk like that. It wasn’t your fault.

Yeah… I know, but for a while I blamed myself. It wasn’t until Leo came home that I was able to snap out of it… I’m glad he was there for me… at least _he_ came back.

…You wanted Claire and Autumn to be there though, didn’t you?

Autumn I… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’d do if I saw her again. Claire I… I always thought she would come, any day now I thought. Then weeks turned to months, then years.

And now she’s here. And I’m happy she is but…

You’re still mad at her.

I wanted her to be there so badly. I just… wanted any of them to be there. Kat was there but… her way of handling things was to… not handle them. She devoted herself to her training to try and run away from her feelings. It was hard for me to talk to her about it when she was trying so hard to avoid the issue.

I thought Claire would be there for me, but when I needed her most she… wasn’t there. Then I learned she came back while I was on a trip for training and left the next day. She never even wrote after that. How am I supposed to feel?

Have you… talked to her about this?

I’m scared to. Scared that I’ll… blow up at her and then I’ll lose more of my family… like with Autumn…

But if you keep bottling everything up then–

I know! But… ugh! I’m not even sure how _I_ feel!

…You don’t need to rush things you know. You can take your time to figure out how you feel before talking to her.

Yeah… you’re right.

And I’m always here to talk if you need Summer.

…Thanks, Mary. I… think I needed this.

#### Later

Summer how did your talk with Mary go?

Really well! We worked through a lot of stuff!

Great! So you’ve figured out what’s up with her thinking her spear can talk?

…Oh right.


	32. Birth of a Storm

#### Suijin

_*Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

_*The restaurant patrons applaud as Crystal’s performance ends.*_

Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed!

Hm, Crystal?

That was a really pretty dance!

Hehe! Thank you. Regina said it was okay if I performed here when I have time.

You seem to really like performing.

I love to dance. Probably more than anything.

I can tell. It looked like you were really shining up there.

_*Crystal smiles and blushes.*_

So what brings you two here?

Just some lunch while Tempest, Summer, and Gwyn wrap up a quest.

Would you like to join us?

Sure, but what quest?

Oh, something about an adventurer needed someone who could control flame. Gwyn and Summer grabbed Tempest since he’s an alchemist.

Oh shit…

Crystal is something–

I’ll be right back. Feel free to eat without me!

_*Crystal runs off.*_

Crystal?

Hey, wait!

#### Stickleback Bar

……

Is… everything okay Tempest?

The client is waiting…

O-Of course! Everything is fine! T-This is nothing for someone of my power……

……………

_*Crystal bursts through the door, gasping for air.*_

_Huuuh… Haaaah…_

C-Crystal?

Is something–

H-Here… give the client this…

What is this?

A Flame Jar, open it to unleash a fireball. They sell them at the Sitoth. It should satisfy the client’s request.

O…kay…?

…………

…Why didn’t you just say you couldn’t do it?

…I…I just…

_*Tempest runs off!*_

Hey, wait! _Francis!!!_ Don’t just–

Ugh!

Is everything okay…?

…Cass, can you get me a drink?

Bit early in the day for that, dontcha think?

_*Crystal shoots the bartender a glare.*_

Er… n-nevermind. Here you go.

The client was satisfied, so the quest is done. What was that about though?

…Tempest isn’t… I guess you would say he’s not the best alchemist…

What? But he’s so strong when he fights.

Summer, you said you traveled with an alchemist before. Haven’t you noticed that Tempest fights completely differently from that one? At least I’d assume he does.

Well I mean yeah. Tempest gets up close and punches monsters with fists of fire, ice, and electricity. Jack hung back and hurled elemental attacks from afar. I just figured it was a style difference though.

I mean… kind of. Alchemists reactions aren’t…. _supposed_ to do what Tempest’s do. Explode in their hands, I mean. Technically all of Tempest’s formulas would be considered… failures I guess.

Wait really?

Tempest… tried to be an alchemist. He wanted to be of use to his family that all saw him as… as a failure, but Alchemy is a hard field and his parents and siblings just kept… beating him down. He was never able to make much progress.

You make his family sound downright cruel.

Yeah… more than a bit.

…His siblings would pick on him and even beat him up sometimes, and his parents were completely indifferent towards him.

His own family? That’s awful!

You know a good bit about his family life. How did you two meet anyway? I’ve been wondering for a while.

My family, the Glassbells, have been…. servants to Goldenroads, Tempest’s family, for generations. I was just another servant.

What kinds of things did you do for them?

They had me tend to the garden at first until they discovered I had a good voice and could dance. Then they had me train to be an entertainer. I’d sing and dance for guests. Really they made me perform just so they could show off the power they had over my family…

That sounds awful…

Yeah… I hated it. I think if I hadn’t met Francis, I would probably hate performing.

How did you two become friends anyway? I can’t imagine you had too many fond feelings towards the family you served.

Haha… yeah. I had seen him around the manor of course but I always assumed he was just like his siblings. A bratty rich kid just waiting for the chance to order me around and demean me for the hell of it.

Then one day, when I was attending the garden I heard crying. I went looking and I saw Francis’s brother picking on him. Calling him worthless, and telling him to know his place.

I went back to gardening, not sparing him any sympathy, but he just kept crying even after his brother left…

Eventually, the crying got annoying so I asked if he was okay. He insisted he was fine but kept crying. I thought about just leaving him but… that look on his face. That and I really wanted to have some peace and quiet while I still I the chance so I… tried singing to him to calm him down.

Singing?

I-It was all I could think to do, okay!? I sang him a song mama used to sing to me before she passed, and it actually made him calm down a bit.

The next day he approached me at the garden. He thanked me for helping him then left. Then the next day he came by again and asked if I was feeling okay… he kept coming by to ask me. I think he was building up the nerve to say more. I basically had to tell him flat out that I didn’t mind him talking to me.

That does sound like him.

He was really nervous all the time but… he was also really sweet. He said he really liked my singing. I told him I could dance too and he asked if I’d show him some time so we… started meeting at night and I’d perform.

Why at night?

If we had gotten caught then… bad things would’ve happened to both of us. His family didn’t like any of the servants getting too friendly with them. Thankfully we never got caught.

Was that how you discovered you actually liked being a performer?

Yeah, when I performed for Francis, I actually felt happy. He just… so wholeheartedly enjoyed watching me in a way that those rich people didn’t.

Wait so, how did Francis become Tempest? Why did he want to adventure?

I honestly I don’t know. One day he claimed a tree to knock on the window of my room in the servants’ house. He told me he was running away, and that he wanted me to come with. I thought he was joking at first but then I saw him start to take off. He left the mansion's grounds and I realized he was serious.

So you took off after him.

I was worried about him! I tried to tell him to go back but he was insistent that we were leaving. He wouldn’t say why…

Maybe he just got sick of living there. Doesn’t sound like he was too happy.

Maybe. I guess it was for the best. I feel like we’re both happier now that we’re away from that place. Maybe I needed someone to push me into taking the first step out of there. I guess… I’m really glad he asked me to come with him.

You two are a good pair… we should probably go find him.

Oh right! Shit! Let’s go, guys!


	33. Storm’s Resurgence

#### High Lagaard, Park area

_*Under the shade of a tree, hiding from the rain, Tempest sits.*_

…

You hiding from the rain here too?

AAAH!

AAAAAH!!!

_AWOOO!!!_

WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Y-You scared me was all…

Huh? I didn’t realize you could get scared Mr. Tempest.

Well, I can!

Oh, uh, Sorry…

N-No it’s fine… I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just angry at myself.

At… yourself? Like a wizard made an evil version of you?

What no– Wait can that happen?

I dunno. I’ll have to ask Mr. Abbarich later.

O-Oh… well no that’s not why I’m mad at myself… It’s just…

**Minutes of Explaining Later**

Huh? You couldn’t control a flame? I thought you could do anything, Mr. Tempest.

I… can’t… I’m sorry, I…

I just… act tough because I’m really scared…

I’m sorry…

You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay to be scared! You’re a lot braver than I thought if that’s the case.

I’m… brave? How?

I thought you had all these awesome powers until now and that’s why you were able to rush out with that crazy fighting style of yours! The fact that you were rushing into those fights even though you were scared makes you cool!

It… does?

Mhm. Someone told me that people who are scared and fight anyway are ten times as amazing as people that aren’t afraid of anything!

Who said that?

I dunno! But someone totally said it!

_Ruff ruff!_

Rex agrees!

Right er… thanks.

Why did you put up the act though?

I was… really scared about leaving home. I didn’t want Crystal worrying about me so I tried acting all tough… I don’t think it worked though.

Why did you leave home if you were so scared though?

Crystal hated being there and… I heard my parents talking about… sending Crystal away.

Sending her away? Wait, they could just do that!?

 _*Tempest tightens his fists*_ Yeah…

Your parents sound like awful people!

Er… no offense.

No, they really are…

Why did they want to give her away?

…I said give away but it’s more like… sold…

O-Oh…

And the man who wanted her I’d heard… bad things about. I couldn’t just do nothing… I… asked her to leave with me one night, saying I had decided to go become an adventurer.

You didn’t just tell her what was happening?

I… didn’t want Crystal to know she was being talked about like that…

Even when _I_ think about it it makes me…

_*Tempest starts trembling*_

_*Rex nuzzles next to Tempest*_

???

Rex is right Tempest! Everything is fine now! If anyone tries to hurt our friends we’ll clobber them!

Right… thank you both.

 _There_ you are!

A-Ah! Crystal!

Are you okay?

…Y-Yeah… I’m fine now.

S-Sorry…

No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. I knew you were just trying to help, but just remember you can trust our guildmates. They’re nice and will be willing to help you if you ask.

Right… I know. Don’t worry.

We are here to help!

_Awooo!_

_*Crystal chuckles.*_ Thanks, you two. Are you all good for some exploring? The 7th floor looks like it’s almost fully explored! We can probably reach the 8th today if we try!

Mission Start!

_Ruff!_

I’ll go, Crystal.

…Thanks again.

Hee hee! No problem! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_


	34. Diseased Duke

#### Flaus Inn

Hello, and welcome! Hmm? Not here to rest, loves…? Oh, the quest! Right, right.

Yep. Cass said to come to you for the details.

Now, listen, kids. Mama’s got a problem…

…’M-Mama’?

Uh…

Did you kids ever try our signature dish? We call it the “Labyrinth Lunch”! It’s a meal decorated with ingredients from the Labyrinth..! Looks terrible, but tourists adore it!

Oh right. Well, at least you know it’s ugly.

It looks so cool!

Claire… really?

My husband usually gets the ingredients we use as decoration, but the poor dear injured himself at work. Now we have a full house, and we’re missing the most important part of our signature dish!

We gotta help them, Rho! We gotta let people see how cool the Labyrinth Lunch is!

Claire, I feel like you’re kinda alone in your enthusiasm.

Can you kids go to the Labyrinth, gather 3 Bendy Vines, and bring them back from me? It’s not far at all, dears. Even my darling can get to the 7th floor. Drop off the ingredients at the bar when you’re all done, okay, kids?

Am I the only one who is noticing how people sometimes put weird emphasis on words when talking to us?

Now, off you go! Mama’s waiting okay?

Again with the ‘mama’ thing…

Ugh… you guys can handle this quest. I’m going to the duchy.

Huh, why?

We ran into some guards at the 8th floor who won’t let us pass. So we’re going to figure out what’s up with that.

Might as well all head there. We should let Summer know about the quests we accepted from the bar anyway.

Oh… right.

Are you okay Claire?

I’ve been trying to avoid meeting with the duchy after… what I did with the missing guards…

I’m sure Summer is over it! You two should try to get along again.

Yeah…

I’ll try…

#### Duke’s Palace

Ah look, our companions have arrived.

Oh hello everyone.

Hey, heard you’d be here. Thought we’d deliver news about the quests we took in. Have you met with the minister yet?

We were just about to.

What’s blueblood doing here anyway?

He invited himself along…

O-Oh… sounds a lot like him… haha…

…

…

Are you two–

We shouldn’t keep the duchy waiting. Come on now.

_*Summer opens the door to the meeting room.*_

…R-Right…

…

Ah, explorers. I heard that you have reached the 7th floor.

Actually, we just made it to the 8th floor.

Oho! You must forgive me. I thought I was on top of recent news, but it seems you are several steps ahead of me. Ah, youth!

It’s no problem at all sir minister. There are a great many guilds for you to keep track of after all.

……

Sir minister?

…Now that it seems you have grown strong enough, there is something I would like for you to do. Only a few select explorers know what I am about to tell you. Please, promise you’ll keep this secret.

O-Of course sir. We won’t tell anybody. Right?

The hell you looking at me for?

You might recall that our chief goal in exploring the Labyrinth is, of course, to find the floating castle.

Right… the floating castle…

But there is a more pressing concern… The Duke himself.

The Duke?

The Duke is a very wise and good man… however, he has fallen grievously ill. We sought the aid of many healers and priests, but none of them were able to find a cure.

…It pains the young Lady Gradriel greatly to see her father in such a state.

…

…

She lost her mother when she was quite young. Her father, the Duke, is the only family she has left. That is why Lady Gradriel has pushed the exploration of the Labyrinth… in order to find a cure for her father.

…I understand.

…The queen that founded this country was very skilled in the medical arts, and she saved many people in her time.

She was?

Indeed. There are many who call her the Healer Queen.

I read stories about her skills as a medic… I’ve always looked up to her.

O-Oh… right…

She left behind a great many strange and esoteric texts. Lady Gradriel has read through all of them…

_*Summer looks on, appearing to be a bit jealous.*_

…The texts are quite old. Any information within their pages may be inaccurate, or simply conjecture… But to Lady Gradriel, with little else to sustain her but despair, it was a much-needed glimmer of hope. In the end, it was all I could do to keep her ladyship from entering the Labyrinth herself, and leave it to explorers.

G-Good thing you did that! Going in alone would be suicide, haha…

……

Ah, but I’ve rambled on long enough… Here are the facts you need. It has been reported that the ingredient for this potential medicine has been found on the second stratum. I ask that you help us strive towards a cure for the Duke.

Of course, we’ll accept the mission.

Then you will help? Thank you… I’ll explain further.

Great. More talking…

We know that the Salamander resides on the 8th floor.

You see? There it is again!

Rho, not now.

Its feathers are used to make the Panacea. Panacea, I should explain, is the term used for the miracle cure in the Duchess’s papers.

I’ve heard of it… but I never thought I’d be asked to help make it!

Guild Sol… Will you help the Duke’s daughter and myself? I must warn you, the rumors say that this Salamander is an incredibly strong beast. Many members of our guard corps have set out to investigate it, only to face near annihilation…

All this trouble just to save some noble…

Jaku?

Nothing, forget it.

…

I have the map they made. Watch for enemy movements, and avoid battle as much as possible. Moreover, this is the area where the Fire Plume is thought to be found.

_*Dubois marks an area on the map!*_

Thank you again, sir.

 __Our guard corps risked their lives for this information. I implore you not to let their efforts be in vain…

Right…

 __I shall be counting on you, Guild Sol.

We shan’t let you down, sir minister.


	35. Basilisk

#### Flaus Inn

* _Claire paces near the front of the inn.*_

…

…Is Claire okay?

She’s been like this ever since Summer and the others left to take out the giant lizard thing in Ginnungagap.

But I thought we needed to help the Duke?

Summer wanted us to clear out or old requests before refocusing on this new one.

……

S-Should I call someone…?

Don’t worry about it Quona she’ll be fine.

………..

Probably.

* _Suddenly the doors swings open!*_

Mission success!

O-Oh Bill!

W-Welcome back.

See Claire I told you they’d be–

Is Summer okay!?

It wouldn’t have been a mission success if she wasn’t!

R-Right… Well, I hope she sees why we had so much trouble getting through that place.

Hm? But it was easy.

…What?

#### Ginnungagap Floor 1, Earlier

And that looks like the door to this lizard monster.

We’re here already? How?

Bill and Rex are the best around! That’s how!

_Awoooooo!!!_

The wooden bridges also did help.

Those too!

_Awoo!_

_*Sigh*_ What exactly was Claire complaining about then?

#### Flaus Inn, Present Time

The wooden bridges weren’t _up_ when we were there! We had to lower them so we could– wait why didn’t Zahra mention that!?

Because he’s a dick.

Right…

Claire are you okay? You’re getting really worked up about–

What about the lizard thing!? I’m sure you all had problems with that right!?

Claire?

You mean the Basilisk? I mean…

#### Ginnungagap Floor 1, Earlier

**_GRRRRRRRGGGGG!!!_ **

According to the analysis scope, it hates lightning! Tempest and Rex up front, Zahra and Bill with me!

Affirmative! Take care, Rex!

_Ruff!_

_*Rex gives Bill’s face a quick lick before joining Tempest!*_

Rex protect Tempest! Tempest and Bill, bring down the lighting!

Loading volt rounds!

I-I shall bring the thunder of god and…

…

I mean, I’m ready!

I shall provide support as I see fit. I do hope that is alright with you, leader.

Of course. Now let’s go show this thing what Guild Sol is made of!

Right!

_*AWOOO!!!*_

#### Flaus Inn, Present Time

Huh, she had a solid battle plan and everything.

Summer sounds like she was really cool…

Yeah, leader Summer is really good! We wasted that thing in no time thanks to her and Big Boss Zahra!

I was pretty worried about her and Zahra competing for power for a bit but it sounds like she’s figured out how to handle him.

Thank goodness…

…

Claire?

Okay, what’s wrong now?

…She’s better than me.

It’s not a competition.

I…I know it’s just…

I guess… I was hoping deep down she still needed me…

O-Of course she does! You’re her big sister Claire!

Hm? But Summer seemed to be handling things just–

_*Mary glares at Bill.*_

Erp!

You’re her big sister and I know she still cares about you just… talk to her. Everyone can tell you two have been avoiding each other. You’ve even both avoided being in the same party together up until now!

W-We have…?

You really didn’t notice?

…

Hey, why don’t we go together to ask if you two can party up? Okay?

I… can do it myself.

Bill where is she?

At the bar turning in the quest. I didn’t want to go in, so I came here instead while Zahra takes Rex for walkies!

…’Walkies’?

Got it. Thanks….

Wish me luck.

You’ll be fine. Now go.

Huh, guess Mary can be pushy when she wants to be.


	36. Plume and Doom

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

It’s here then?

…

…

Guys?

Are you two okay?

_We’re fine!_

 _*Sigh*_ Let’s just give a move on.

Right let’s–

What is–?

**_Grrrreeeegrrr?_ **

Is that… the Salamander?

It’s so goofy looking though…

_**GRRRRRRRRRUGGGGGG!!!** _

What’s it doing?

Shit! Get back!

_*Suddenly the Salamander shoots out a huge, billowing torrent of flames at the group!*_

I said get back!!!

_*Bee tackles Mary and Claire to the side, dodging the flames.*_

Ah!

W-Wait!!

_*Gwyn stares at the flames, wide-eyed.*_

…

……

………

_*Cough Cough…*_

G-Gwyn!?

I-I’m fine…

Wh-What happened?

The mountain is… erupting.

E-Erupting…?

Y-You’ll be safe just follow me.

W-What about…?

_*Elizabeth looks onwards at the ruins of the carriage her parents were in. She rushes towards it!*_

_*Gwyn grabs Liz and holds her in place!*_

Let me go! Mom and dad they’re–

It’s too late Liz! They…. they’re gone…

_*Liz stops, remaining still. Too stunned to move.*_

 _*Gwyn pulls them around.*_ Liz listen to me. We are going to get out of this, but we need to move now. Okay?

_*Liz stares up at Gwyn, her face pale and she nods.*_

Wh-What do we do…

…This way.

=Are you sure…?

….Yeah….

Okay…

The flames are getting really close…

Are you sure this is okay…?

Gwyn?

Gwyn!?

Gw–

##  **_BOOM!!!_ **

Gwyn, look out!!!

_*Summer tackles Gwyn the opposite direction the other group dodged, separating the two groups by a torrent of flames.*_

GAH!

SUMMER!!!

_*Claire’s cry is drowned out by the rising flames, leaving the halves of the group separated!*_

Gwyn? Gwyn!

W-What?

Are you okay!?

Y…Yeah…

Thanks…

What happened there?

I-I just… froze up. I’m so sorry.

That’s unlike you, is everything–

I-I just did okay!?

O-Okay…

S-Sorry it just…

…Reminded me of the mountain.

Where Leo rescued you?

_…Mhm._

You still haven’t told me what happened there. Leo brought you to me and you were… if he had taken any longer you’d be…

I know…

…Sorry this isn’t the place we should be talking about this. Can you stand?

Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?

I’m okay.

Good. …Sorry again.

You don’t have to apologize. Let’s just keep moving for now.

Right…

#### Ten Minutes Later

Summer! _Summer!_

I’m sure they’re fine Claire. The other monsters seem to be staying away from this place with the Salamander here, and I’m sure she–

You don’t _know_ that!

…

C-Claire…?

S-Sorry I just…

Claire ever since you came back…

You’ve been acting like a bit of a coward.

What?

Bee?

Sorry, not a bit, a complete coward.

… _What?_

B-Bee, are you sure you should–

Well, Clare? Am I wrong?

…

…You’re not. I know you’re not… just…

…S-Sorry…

 _*Sigh*_ Don’t apologize Claire. You’ve been wallowing in self-pity for so long. It’s too late to take back what you’ve done.

…Summer told you then?

About how you haven’t once visited home after our adventure together? Yes.

…

Look, I know you regret your actions, and I know what it’s like to just want to do things over. More than anyone. But that’s not how this works. You have to face reality and stop moping about the past already.

Contrary to what you think, Summer _does_ still love you, and she still needs her bigs sister. The only problem here is you. We need the old Claire back. You need to beat this, Clare.

…I know. I’m–

 _There_ you guys are.

We found the Plume by the beast’s nest.

Claire! Gwyn!

Summer… you’re okay!

Yeah… I am…

…

…We got what we came for, so we should head back now.

…Right.

…Yeah.

#### Duke’s Palace

Ah, members of Sol. You did well in bringing back the dreadful beast’s plume!

Thank you very much, Minister.

Simply amazing work. I’ve half a mind to ask you to train our own guard corps!

I-I really don’t think I could h-handle that sir!

It was just a joke dear, he was telling a joke.

I assume you were able to avoid contact with the Salamander? There’s no shame in fleeing from it. Take your time, build your strength, and challenge it when you have more experience.

Right…

It’s more than enough for our purposes that you were able to bring back the plume! As a reward for your excellent service to the Grand Duchy, I present you with this.

That’s quite a bit of coin, make sure you spend it well.

I’ll be sure to. …I’m headed back to the inn now. I’ll see you guys.

Yeah… me too…

Oh okay. Have a good night.

…Is Claire okay Bee? She didn’t come with us to turn in the quest…

I don’t know… she’s taking things really hard.

Do you think I should have said all that to her?

I’m… not sure… B-But I’m sure it’ll all work out somehow!

Yeah… I hope you’re right.


	37. Tales From the Campfire 2

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

Woah, the stairs already? Short floor.

Indeed. It may have helped that we went with a larger group than usual.

I told you it would pay off.

Big boss Zahra is so smart!

Still probably not something we should usually do. Six people might attract more attention than we can handle in the future.

Right…

Regardless, can you guys set up camp while me and Jaku gather firewood?

Me?

No problem at all. Zaine, set up camp.

_*Sigh…*_

We won’t be long. Come on Jaku.

…

What do you want? Did you drag me out here so you bring me to your ranger pals? Because I ain’t going down without a figh–

Bill and Gwyn told me your side of the story.

…What?

They told me about what the high priest was doing and–

_Little shits…_

_*Jaku starts to storm off towards the camp.*_

Woah hey hey hey! Easy! They told me because she somehow heard that I was tasked with taking you in. They were trying to defend you.

…They were?

Bill seems to have a very high opinion of you. Well… she does now anyway. She said something about you saying a lot of bad words but not being a bad person.

And Gwyn seems to think your pretty okay too.

…

Jaku?

Bill’s an idiot, and Gwyn’s too nice for her own good.

I mean… I don’t think anyone’s going to argue with you there, but they did go out of her way to help you.

…

Look I’ll… figure something out. Maybe get in touch with the rangers and–

…Whatever do what you want. Just leave me alone.

…

She’s not a bad person, but I wouldn’t exactly call her nice either…

Sorry for the delay we’re–

What the hell is–?

_*Before the two sits a massive tent. It is immaculately decorated as well.*_

Oh, greetings. We just finished setting up.

Zahra. That tent is stupidly big. It is the size of a house.

Yes it’s fortunate there was room for it, wouldn’t you agree Zaine?

 _*Sighs.*_ I apologize. He was insistent on this.

So cool!

It’s… something. How did you even carry all that?

He’s stronger than he looks.

Why thank you.

_*Sigh*_

There’s plenty of room for everyone else if anyone else wishes to join.

…Pass. Fancy looking places make me uneasy…

…I’ll stay away too. Sorry, it just reminds me of my old job and…

???

N-Nevermind…

And I already volunteered to keep watch first so…

…

Of course, I understand. Vaine, Bill, let us be…

…

…Bill? Would you rather sleep in Jaku and Gwyn’s tent?

Er… I-I just…

No, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re getting along with our guildmates. Feel free.

!!!

T-Thank you big boss Zahra! I-I won’t let you down!

Let you down how? We didn’t ask you to do any–

Too late there she goes.

…

Seems it’s just you and I.

I’m sorry my prince.

Why are you apologizing?

If I may, I’m sure you’ll find more luck with befriending your guildmates if you were more honest, my prince.

It’s getting late. Clearly you’re rather tired.

Just think about it, my prince.

…I’ll consider it.

#### In the Other Tent

_…_

The hell are you smiling about?

It looks like you’re shivering. Do you need my blanket?

N-No it’s just… this is my first time sleeping over with friends.

…I wouldn’t say that’s what this is.

O-Oh…

_*Bill looks sad.*_

…Although I guess it’s not… unlike sleeping over with friends.

…Hey.

Are we friends?

Of course we are. Right Jaku?

…Sure, whatever.

Hm…

I uh… can’t remember having friends before so uh… s-sorry if I mess anything up.

E-Er, it’s okay. Wait you haven’t had any other friends?

_*Bill shakes her head.*_

O-Oh… well then I’m glad we could be the first, right Jaku?

It’s late. Go to bed.

W-Wait! Uh… could we just… talk for a bit? I’ve always wanted to just… talk with friends.

We really should go to–

_*Bill looks at Gwyn with quivering puppy dog eyes*_

…I guess we can talk for a few minutes.

Yay!!

 _*Sigh*_ What do you want to talk about then?

Uh… how was your guys’ day?

We were together exploring the Labyrinth all day, you know how it went.

Oh… right…

Why not just ask us something you wanted to know about us? Get to know us better.

Okay… uh… Oh! How did you two get to be so tough!

You mean where did we learn to fight?

Yeah that!

I’ll admit I’m curious Jaku, normally swordsmanship isn’t something that a priestess would be taught.

It was more… ceremonial dances I guess you could say. Some priestess were selected to undergo training to perform certain rites.

Why did the rites involve swordplay though?

Old legends about Watatsumi coming down in human form to slay an army of demons with nothing but a katana. Some people think that Watasumi was actually the first Ronin.

You know a lot about this stuff.

It was my job…

Did you like working there?

Who cares. Okay, short stuff, your turn. How did you learn to use a gun?

I don’t remember!

Wait, so you learned how to use a gun back before appearing in town without your memories? Wouldn’t you have been about six or something?

Probably. I had Vanessa with me when I arrived here.

Who?

My gun!

Ah.

They let you keep a gun in the orphanage?

The head lady kept it for me until I was old enough. Although I stole it a couple of times.

…Why?

It just feels… nostalgic. Anyway the head of the orphanage put it in a safe after a while.

That’s probably for the best…

Your turn Gwyn! How did you learn to fight?

…When I turned eighteen I decided to join the city guards back home. That’s all.

That wouldn’t have taught you all the skills I’ve seen you pull off.

…

Gwyn?

…After I joined the city guards I was… scouted by a royal family looking for someone to protect their daughter. Apparently she was insistent about having a bodyguard of who was also a girl, and preferably close to her own age. She said she wouldn’t feel comfortable having some guy by her side all day.

And you were okay with going?

Not really. The specialized training the family had me undertake was a good opportunity but… I didn’t become a guard just to watch over some spoiled princess. My superiors kind of forced me into it though, being the youngest woman in the city guard made me the only eligible candidate really…

Sounds like a pain.

I thought it would be, but the princess was actually… she was a good person. She cared a lot about the city and wanted to try and have a more active role in trying to improve it. Even though she was so young.

It sounds like you really like her.

D-Does it?

Yeah! Your eyes lit up as soon as you started talking about her!

Did they…?

What else was she like?

She… had this energy that just lit up any room she entered. She was smart and clever but also humble. She always wanted to learn more about the people she was ruling over… she even asked me to help sneak her out of the palace a few times…

Woah, wait. Did you actually?

I… a couple of times maybe. She was… insistent.

I didn’t think you were capable of breaking the rules.

She… had a way of getting me to do what she wanted…

What was her name.

…Elizabeth. Elizabeth Olivia Chagny.

I will make sure to meet her someday! She sounds like a good person!

…

…

D-Did I say something wrong?

N-No… it’s nothing. I’m sure she’ll loving meeting you Bill.

_*Bill gets a big grin on her face and blushes slightly.*_

It is late though. We should probably head to bed.

But I’m not tired… I’m not tired at…….

…Bill?

Zzzzzzzz…

Like a light…

 _*Chuckles*_ We should get to bed too.

…Gwyn.

Hm?

…I’m… guessing something bad happened to Elizabeth right?

…

You were talking about her in the past tense.

…Yeah. I was.

…Look, Rho told me you went to talk to them. I don’t like having my past blabbed to people but… I get that you were trying to help me.

…What I’m trying to say is if you need to talk then–

There’s nothing to talk about.

…

S-Sorry… Thank you for worrying Jaku, but I’m fine. Really.

…I wasn’t worried. I just don’t like feeling like I owe people anything. That’s all.

I’m going to bed now. G’night.

Right. Goodnight.

…And thanks.


	38. Guild Esbat

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10

…..

…Did this old man fall asleep in the middle of the Labyrinth?

J-Jaku don’t be rude! He might be a senior explorer.

Yeah, he’s senior all right.

_Jaku!_

I hear a lot of things about Sol. You made it here, so you can’t be half bad.

W-Wha– Oh! Thank you, sir!

Not half good either, though. Why not leave this place to us and retire while you can?

???

_GRRRRR…!_

Huh?

Why you wanna fight, old man?

J-Jaku, please!

Calm down, Jaku. I appreciate the concern, but we aren’t about to give up!

_*The man’s mouth twists into an eerie smile.*_

How many have I gunned down for saying that? I don’t know, but I could send you to meet them.

What?

Try it. See what happens!

W-Would you stop trying to escalate things Jaku!?

Wilhelm is my name, but they call me Der Freischutz. And I’m too old and sly to lose to you!

We’ll see about that!

* _Jaku draws her blade!*_

_*Rex lets out a fearsome roar!*_

Wait, stop!!!

That’s enough! What are you thinking picking a fight against other explorers!?

You again?

…

I’m sorry. My guardian must be overdoing it. That man…

_*The man’s menacing demeanor softens at the woman’s glare.*_

_*Sigh*_ He can be so much trouble…

It’s okay. We have our own guildmates that are a little too quick to pick fights.

…

You were the ones I met the other day at the Pole… Hmm. So you’ve managed to make it this far, have you?

Yeah… er, sorry I think I missed your name the last time we spoke…

Oh? That’s right, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet.

Let’s get introductions out of the way. We’re Guild Esbat… You must know the name.

Sounds familiar…

Th-They’re one of the most successful guilds in town… I’ve seen their name a lot from the paperwork Bee files…

They must be strong then…

Hmph.

Haha, thanks. We’ve got a little skill, that’s all, but it does add to our reputation here. I’m Arelinde, a war magus, and this gunner is Wilhelm, my guardian. We explore the forest together. And believe it or not, my guardian was trying to help.

Like hell he was!

 _Jaku!_ S-Sorry that’s Jaku, our temperamental Ronin. I’m Summer, medic and guild leader. With me is our hexer Penny, our highlander Mary, and our wolf Rex.

…Hello.

N-Nice to meet you.

_Grrrrr…_

Rex! Down boy! _*Summer starts to pet Rex’s head to calm him.*_ Sorry about him. Anyway, what did you mean by he was helping us?

There’s a nasty beast on the Labyrinth’s 10th floor. It’s not like anything you’ve seen. We don’t want anyone without permission from the Grand Duchy to get themselves killed there. So he meant well… He was only concerned for your safety.

* _The old man nods*_

Fucking bullshit…

Jaku shush.

…

Sorry, go on.

If you want to go on ahead, you’ll have to talk with Dubois at the Duke’s Palace.

_*Artelinde waves her hand, looking impatient.*_

Well, see you later!

Wha– You think you can just wave us off you fucking bi–

_JAKU!!!_

…

J-Jaku let’s just go…

* _Nods in agreement*_

Grrrr…


	39. The Flames of Hell

#### The Duke’s Palace

I see, so you have encountered Guild Esbat…

That is exactly what I finished explaining, yes.

Then you must have already heard from them. A terrible monster resides within the 10th floor.

Can you tell us more about this monster?

Its strength is quite fearsome, but it possesses an even more horrific quality…

The hell does that mean?

Jaku, this is the minister, please mind your manners.

Everybody telling me to shut up… _*Mumble grumble*_

As you were saying, sir minister?

You see, a number of guilds have already set out to slay this monster, including Guild Esbat. Many faced down the ferocious monster… and some were even successful in slaying it.

I’m sorry, you said they _succeeded_ in slaying it?

However… after only a few days, the monster resurrected and appeared again, as though nothing had happened.

It… resurrected? How very interesting…

Do you see how the very thought of this creature pains me?

Er, yes! A resurrecting monster is, er.. horrible! This cannot stand!

…Nice save.

While that beast still lives… only the most skilled of explorers may pass the 10th floor. That is why I refuse entry to the untested, and only allow passage to those who understand the risks ahead. Do you also intend to fight that fearsome monster?

Yes, we–

Indeed we do sir minister.

……

_*Sighs*_

I see… I expected as much. Then I won’t spare the details. Its den is at the end of the 10th floor, directly in front of the stairs upwards. Its unholy regenerative powers and master over fire has led to name it the Flame Demon.

_*Gwyn’s face turns white.*_

…Gwyn?

I-It’s nothing!

_*Jaku eyes Gwyn.*_

…Hm.

Countless explorers have met their deaths in combat against the fiend. If you mean to slay the Flame Demon, you must face it fully prepared!

But of course, sir. Thank you.

…

A-Apologies for…

It’s fine. Let’s just go.

Hm? Is something wrong?

…

Oi Goody-Good– …Gwyn!

H-Huh…?

We’re leaving. Come on.

R-Right… Sorry…


	40. The Perfect Gift Part 1

#### Flaus Inn

Ugh… why are we doing this?

Because we were requested specifically and Summer is still buying us new gear for us to go deeper into the 10th floor.

…Summer thinks the guild needs a day off. People seem stressed…

Right… Thanks again for agreeing to help with this Penny.

Me and Bee are still members of the guild… Sorry we aren’t around as much due to our other duties…

It’s okay. We all know how busy you two are with the guild stuff and Mary.

Yeah, no worries. Hey, where’s Tempest by the way?

Needed to meet with Zaine for something. He was acting cagey though.

We should get moving. Don’t want to keep Hanna waiting.

_*Gwyn opens the door to the inn.*_

Hi there, loves! Did Cass tell you about my little request?

We heard about a quest, but Cass said to come to you for the details.

I’m so happy you agreed to help out like this! It makes me want to give you a great big hug!

I feel like she’d snap me like a twig…

_Pffft!_

Hey shush… I’m hiding behind Jaku though just in case.

Keep this between us, but Quona’s birthday is coming up soon, so we’re going to throw a party for her at the bar. This might not be your usual kind of quest, but…could you get her a present? Anything will do! Just as long as you think she’ll like it. She’s taken a shine to you ever since you started staying here. Remember, though, this is a secret.

A present for Quona? Of course we’ll help. We’ll be sure to let the other members of the guild know too!

That sounds too cute to pass up!

…I guess we can help. I don’t hate the idea…

…

Penny you okay?

We should… pick out a good gift…

Hm? Oh yeah, we should.

I’d be nice to make Quona happy…

I see. Then let’s get started then.

Thanks a bunch! Bahaha!

Maybe we could ask Abigail. She and Quana are friends I think.

Sounds like a good place to start.

#### Sitoth Trading

Ah, everyone. How may I help you today?

Hm? Oh hello everyone. What’s going on?

The quest you took was to get a birthday gift for Quana. Either of you got any ideas?

What…? A birthday present for Quona? Hee hee, I see!

Huh? What’s so funny?

Oh! I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I’m sorry. I mean, you’re such capable explorers… It’s funny to see you with no idea what to get a girl for her birthday! It’s kinda cute.

I-It’s not cute…

Stop blushing…

N-Not that I mean to say I think you’re cute or anything… Sorry! That came out wrong.

Hee hee. It’s okay Abbie. _I_ don’t mind being called cute!

Umm… Let’s see… She might like flowers. She’s a girl, after all.

I-I don’t like flowers… they’re dumb…

Jaku you are wearing flowers in your hair.

Y-You got a problem!?

…I think they look good.

Erm…. the flowers for Quona?

Oh right. Do you know a good place we could get some?

How about the Small Flowers that you can Take from the first stratum? She’ll like it for sure! But there might be something better, so why don’t you ask other people as well?

Let’s ask around some more… I want to give her a good birthday present…

Man, you seem really excited about this Penn.

…Birthdays are important…

Before we go, how is shopping going Summer?

Going good. We should be well equipped soon. We just need to start thinking about who we’re bring.

Right…

…Gwyn if there’s something bothering you then–

I-I should focus on getting Quona a gift. The part will be at the bar later if you have time.

All right… Good luck.

I hope you can find something nice!

#### Suijin

H-Hey Regina…

Oh hey, you can actually talk to her now.

W-What!? I always could… D-Dumbass…

What’s with the weird looks? Something happen?

I-I l-look w-weird!?

 _*Sigh*_ No Regina. Quona the innkeeper’s daughter is just having a party soon and we need to think of a present for her. Any ideas?

The girl at the Inn… her birthday, huh? You don’t know what present to get her…?

Why do her and her grandfather like restating what we just explained? Is it a hereditary thing?

I see… In that case… Alright. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll take care of something while you all look around. The party’s at the bar, right? I’ll bring it over as soon as I finish it.

Oh, Regina looks fired up!

Thank you…

Well, guess we should bounce for more gift ideas. See you later Regina.

S-See ya…

Later.

…They’re gone.

_*Tempest and Zaine emerge from under a table.*_

Why did you insist that we hide from them?

I just… don’t want Crystal to know about this.

Why not?

I… need her to think I’m strong enough to keep her safe…

Is she in danger?

…

…I see. I won’t ask for details.

But just so you know, if you’re asking for my help in learning alchemy it will not be easy. I expect only the best from my pupils.

…If it will help keep Crystal safe, I’ll endure it.

I hope you mean that, for your sake.

Er… what kind of training is this exactly…?


	41. The Perfect Gift Part 2

#### Stickleback Bar

Ahhh, it’s yeh lot. Why the puzzled faces? Eh? That quest? here, talk to Cass… Tell me yer troubles.

We didn’t even say anything Cass.

…

And what are you doing here anyway Claire?

Just needed a place to think for a while.

Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been kinda… out of it for a while now.

…Maybe…

Claire?

I’m fine… don’t mind me…

…

Er, anyway Cass. Do you know what Quona would want for her birthday?

A birthday present for the innkeeper’s daughter…? Welp, no clue what she’d want.

How helpful.

Oh.

Hey sarcasm’s my shtick.

But look, I’ll help yeh out… I know where yeh might be able to find somethin’ valuable.

Valuable?

A little while back, a caravan of merchants was attacked in a small room on the 3rd floor. They fled from the monsters and left behind two wagons filled with treasure! I bet yeh could find some nice swag there… Oh, and keep this a secret, eh?

Well I’m not sure if we’ll find a gift there but it might be worth checking out.

…We should look…

Oh, and why don’t yeh try askin’ other folks, too? G’luck, kids!

We’ll do just that. Thank you again.

Claire will you be–

I’ll come to the party, don’t worry. Good luck you guys.

#### Explorers Guild

_Heeya! *Mary thrusts her spear!*_

_Hmph. *Marion deflects the attack easily with her sheaved blade.*_

Much too predictable.

_HEEYA!! *Mary goes for another thrust!*_

_*Marion sidesteps the attack with perfect timing, causing Mary to lose balance!*_

A-AAH!! _*Mary falls to the floor!*_

Another round for me.

Er… g-good work boss. Thanks for helping me train her.

Make sure to brush her up on her fundamentals.

Er right… Hm?

Sorry are we interrupting?

We can come back later if you need.

Oh, no it’s fine.

Jeez the guild master doesn’t mess around…

 _*Mary gets up.*_ Oh h-hello everyone…

Good to see you guys!

Hope things haven’t been too busy.

I’m fine, no need to worry.

Okay…

It’s you all. What do you want?

Birthday party for Quana… need gift ideas…

A birthday present for Quona? What possessed you to come to me for advice…?

…I thought you’d have a good idea…

Mm… I see… The world is a dangerous place, after all, so how about a sword? If she starts training now, she’ll be ready to deal with any attackers.

……

Uh…

…..

I-I think she’s a little too young for that…

Er, merely a joke. Well, perhaps she’d like some berries? After all…who doesn’t like berries?

I thought the first idea was good.

No, it was a joke and it’s staying a joke.

Berries are nice…

You can find high-quality berries in the western region of the 6th floor. Monsters may be roaming around that area, which is also why the area’s not too well known…but you’ll be fine.

I can’t tell if she’s being dismissive or if she actually believes in us.

Same.

However…I can’t guarantee she’d be excited by them. It might be wise to seek more recommendations around town. That’s all. If there’s nothing else to discuss, clear out.

Right, we shouldn’t hold up Mary’s training any longer. Let’s get a move on.

…Are you sure you’re okay without me Bee?

Hey, I told you I’m fine didn’ I? Now get going. I’m sure you’re looking forward to Quona’s party.

_*Blushes*_

You always have liked shy little kids like Quona, haven’t you?

Y-Yeah…

#### The Duke’s Palace

Ah, it’s you all. What are you all doing here?

Bill and Rex are on bodyguard duty!

_Grrrr…_

Down boy! They’re friendly!

_*Rex immediately relaxes and starts panting happily.*_

So well trained…

We just came to talk to that minister. You seen him?

Ah yes, he’s right over there.

Hm? What’s that you’re looking at Zahra?

Old books chronically the history of the labyrinth. I thought I could find us new information from these texts but it’s rather boring sadly.

Well glad you’re keeping an eye out. Good luck.

The party is later if you’d like to join.

Of course. I’ll see you all then.

Now then, Oi minister!

Jaku you can at least _try_ to be respectful!

Mm… greetings explorers. Judging by your expressions, is something troubling you?

Getting a birthday gift for Quona. Do you have any ideas?

Ah… a birthday gift for the girl at the inn… A very difficult problem.

It is?

No matter their age, women tend to be complicated and mysterious. Even I often wonder what to get my granddaughter.

……

……

……

You sure it ain’t just you being bad about picking out gifts you old–

_Jaku._

I’d certainly help you if I could, especially as the question is coming from you… But my duty is to the nation as a whole. I cannot set aside time for one individual citizen, adorable as she may be. I suggest you ask others in the city…they may be able to offer more useful advice.

Already did that so I guess this is all we’re getting.

As a member of the board of education… I still have no insight into young girls. Forgive me for not being able to help. May you have luck in your quest.

I feel like we should’ve seen this coming. Aw well. Guess we just gotta get the stuff everyone else suggested then hurry to the bar. Let’s go.

#### Stickleback Bar

Ahhh, Lumen! Perfect timing! We’re having a birthday bash for the innkeeper’s daughter! Why don’t yeh join us? Yeh can give her the present yeh found!

……

Do you want to give them to her Penny?

U-Uh…

You should! You were so excited for this!

Yes, feel free!

…Not like I care either way… but you did seem like you wanted to so…

………Ok.

Ah… members from Sol. You came for me… I-I’m glad to see you…

Heya the rest of us are here too.

Still so sore from Marion slapping me around…

Party! I’ve never been to a birthday party before.

Then we should make sure you have a good time.

_Ruff!_

Finally… got shopping… done…

Summer are you okay?

Just… need food, please…

Well, I’m sure there’s plenty for you here.

I hope so…

Oh Tempest! Did you– …are you okay? You look even more tired than Summer.

D-Don’t worry about it…

And glad to see you still here, true to your word.

Yeah… hey.

H-Here Quona… we brought gifts….. I-I h-hope you like them…….

She looks even more nervous than Quona…

W-We picked this flower for you…..

Wow….! pretty…and it smells good. It’s so nice… This is a great present… Th-Thank you…

S-So cute…!

T-Then we got you this Jam made from berries in the Labyrinth…

Ah…! ……Wow…it looks delicious. Can I share it with my mom?

Of course, you can! I’m sure your mom will love it too!

Thank you… This is a wonderful present… Haha…

Th-Then we have this scented candle from a wrecked caravan…

Yeah, Gwyn totally spaced out when she sniffed it. Looked like she was about to fall asleep.

I-It’s a really good smelling candle…!

Whoa…! I hope my mom won’t get mad at me for having this… Ha ha… It’s a great present! Thank you!  
…………….

Is she okay?

That’s just how she gets when she’s really happy. Thank you all for helping her do this.

Of course! It was fun!

Looks like I made it.

R-Regina…!

Oh hey, right on time.

Wow… Is that… a cake?

Mhm. A birthday cake for you.

This is amazing… Thank you…Miss Regina…

If you’re gonna thank anyone, thank Sol. They sort of gave me a quest, you see.

Actually we just came asking for gift ideas. I’d say you did this all on your own.

…Since I made my delivery, I’ll go back to my store. Happy birthday.

Okay…! Uhm… Thank you very much for the party… I think…this is my best birthday ever. Thank you very much… Eheh…that’s all.  
…………………

Easy there Penn. Don’t go crying now.

I-I wasn’t gonna!

Sure, sure.


	42. Advances in Lockpicking

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10

Good day to you. It seems you’ve taken the mission at the Grand Duchy. So there’s no need for us to hold you back any longer…

_Grrrr… Ruff!_

Woah! Easy there boy! So sorry. I don’t know why he’s like this…

Maybe Bill forgot to feed him?

Try and calm him down. Thank you very much for your hard work, Artelinde. Marion wanted me to tell you that personally.

Tell her I said thanks. Anyway, hope your demon-slaying mission goes well.

We cannot fail! My power is godly!

I guess he still needs to put up the act around strangers…

_Awooooo!!!_

Someone, please calm him down…

Hah… You seem confident of that. In that case, I’ll choose to believe you.

…

Right thanks. We’ll see you later I guess…

…Hey, Bee do those two feel familiar to you?

Howso?

Just… two explorers that feel like they’re better than us, with one quiet one and one more talkative one… Ringing any bells?

Um… I don’t think I know what you’re getting at.

 _*Sigh*_ Nevermind…

#### Suijin

Summer may I have a word.

…Sure.

You don’t like me much do you?

What makes you–

And that might be partially my fault. I realize I can come across as… pushy.

No that’s not what–

And that perhaps my own ambitions can blind me to certain factors. I have been told I can focus in too much on one thing and forget about the feelings of those around me.

Well, what I’m _trying_ to tell you is–

What I’m trying to say is if I’ve done anything to offend you then I simply–

WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING TALKING OVER ME!

…

And on top of that stop acting like this is your guild! It’s not. I’m guild leader and not you, so stop accepting missions on the guild’s behalf!!!

…I see. I apologize and shall correct my behavior.

…Thank you.

That being said there was something else I wished to discuss.

….Yes?

I understand the same people who faced the Chimaera will be facing the Flame Demon, yes?

Right… although Gwyn is still thinking about if she’s the right pick for this…

That matter aside, I wish to go in your stead.

Okay… wait. What?! Why!?

I believe that this type of foe calls for someone of my skills. If this creature has been coming back from the dead, it is likely we will need an organized assault to truly slay it for good. That is something I can provide.

But I……

I understand your hesitation. The choice is ultimately yours, guild leader. I am just stating my opinion on the situation. I trust your judgment. I would not still be here if I didn’t.

…I’ll consider it. Thank you, Zahra.

Of course.

I’m going to go… double-check our supplies. Hey, Regina, can you let me into our equipment storage?

Sure thing.

Farewell then.

…

It’s rude to eavesdrop you know.

It’s also rude to put on play the fool with others.

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

You were perfectly aware that you were upsetting Summer with your behavior. You’re not so obvious you wouldn’t have noticed that. If you were you wouldn’t have survived this long my prince.

I may have been testing the waters a bit. Trying to see what kind of leader she was. I was curious if she was the kind of person who would simply bow their heads at someone else trying to take control, but I can see that was not the case.

And what would you have done if she was?

Likely simply acted as guild leader if she wasn’t going to do anything about it. However, it was plain to see early on that she was not that kind of person.

So why did you keep pushing her then?

I thought a bit of leadership conflict would be beneficial to her. I was curious to see how she ended up handling it. She was a bit… bolder than I expected if I’m honest. My ears are still ringing a bit.

…My prince, you do realize that this kind of behavior is exactly why everyone distances themselves from you, correct?

#### Flaus Inn, Gwyn’s Room

_*Gwyn sits on her bed looking down at a golden locket in her hand.*_

……

_*CRAAASH!*_

Wha–!?

_*Suddenly the door to Gwyn’s room topples over!*_

_Gah!!_

I thought you said you were trying to pick the lock!

I was!

Then how did you bust the door down?

I messed up!

Why the hell didn’t you two just knock!

She said she wanted to show off her lockpicking skills and wouldn’t let me!

Because I can totally pick a lo– Hey what’s that?

_*Bill picks up the locket that Gwyn dropped during the comotion.*_

Is this–

_Don’t touch that!!!_

_*Gwyn snatches the locket out of Bill’s hands!*_

Wha– I-I’m sorry… I wasn’t trying too…

I… know. Sorry. It’s just important to me…

…Was that a picture of Elizabeth on the outside?

…Yeah.

Oh… she looked pretty…

…Jaku told you.

About how she’s dead? Yeah… sorry I didn’t–

No, it’s fine. She would’ve been happy someone was wanting to have met her.

…Gwyn. Why don’t you wanna fight the Flame Demon?

…

Look… You helped me deal with my shit now I wanna help you. So… will you tell me. As your….. friend?

…God, don’t get all mushy on me. You’ll make me think the world is ending.

Oh fuck off. Either tell me or don’t.

…Okay, but I want Summer to be here for this.

Summer?

Yeah. I’ve been wanting to tell her for a while…

Tell her what?

…About what happened right before me and Summer met.


	43. The End of Raging Flames

#### Months Ago

_*Liz continues to follow behind Gwyn, her breathing heavy, the fire around the two grows closer and closer…*_

A second eruption… we need to hurry…

_*Liz falls to the ground.*_

Liz? _Liz!?_

T-Too hot…

Liz take my shoulder I’m getting you out of here!

N-No… We won’t make it if you carry me… Leave me… you have to–

I’m not doing that! Get up, you idiot!!

Haha… you’re cute when you’re mad…

Stop talking nonsense and–

_*The ground beneath the two begins to rumble and shake!*_

What?!

Gwyn… run… please…

Just stop talking I’m getting you out of here… you said we’d go on a date in town remember?

…You called it a date… that makes me happy…

_*Liz smiles weakly.*_

…Liz, we need to–

_*The rumbling grows worse!*_

We need to hurry!

We’ll both die if you try to–

_And I’d gladly die for you, Liz! NOW GET UP!!_

Gwyn… you mustn’t–

##  _BOOM!!!!_

_*Gwyn looks on with horror as a third eruption plooms forth. Her eyes widen as she looks forward seeing the lava and fire coming towards them, with a sheer cliffside to their back!*_

Liz stay behind me!

No… run…!

##  FIRE WALL!!!

_*Gwyn stands with her shield ready as the lava comes forth!*_

Please… you have to…… Gwyn, I–

_*Her words are cut off as flames engulf the two.*_

#### The Next Day

Clearing out rubble from the mountain pass… I know it’s an important job but…

 _*Sigh*_ I suppose I’ll just have to tough it out and power through it!

…Wait… what’s…?

_*Leo looks down and sees what looks like a gauntlet sticking out from in between from rocks*_

What the–!

_*Leo desperately begins clearing away the rubble!*_

_*Gwyn lies motionless under the rubble. Her armor torn, her body coated in burns.*_

_*Leo whistles for his horse before lifting Gwyn into his arms.*_

Ghh…!

Don’t move you’re hurt! I’m shocked you’re even conscious, or even alive!

L…Liz… sa….ve……Liz…..please………

_*Leo surveys the rubble.*_

…I’m sorry. I don’t see anyone else, and if I don’t take you to get treatment you’ll…

S…ave……her……pl…..ease……..

…

_*Leo places Gwyn onto his horse then hops on himself!*_

No…. p…..lease….

I’m sorry.

_*Leo ushers his hours into a full spirit!*_

Neh……Liz……….

_*The pain becoming too much, Gwyn closes her eyes.*_

#### High Lagaard

 _*Sigh*_ Why can’t they just let me form a guild. I turn 18 in a few months, so why doesn’t the guild master just–

Huh?

_*Leo gallops through the city gates on horseback, Gwyn laying behind him.*_

Oh Leo, what’s–

W-What is–!?

She needs help. Now!

O-Okay… uh… take her to the inn, the innkeeper is out right now but my tools are in my room!

Right, hurry!

#### Flaus Inn

…Uhhh…

Try not to move. You’re still very weak.

Where…?

High Lagaard. My brother Leo found you and took you to me. I’m Summer, I’m a medic.

Summer…? W-Wait… I need to go back…! Liz is still–

_*The door to Summer’s room opens.*_

Summer how is– …You’re awake.

Hey, lie back down! I had to use a special potion made from healing spring water to keep you alive, and I don’t have anymore. If you try and push yourself you’ll–

Don’t try and… stop me… I need to…

…My fellow knights have excavated the rest of the rubble.

…I’m sorry. Your friend didn’t make it…

……………No…

No… no… no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!!!

_*Gwyn starts thrashing in bed*_

Shit! Leo, you need to help me hold her down! If she keeps this up she’ll die!

R-Right!

_*Leo and Summer hold Gwyn down on the bed as she cries squirms and screams until eventually she passes out.*_

#### Flaus Inn, Present Time

…Then after that Summer and Leo nursed me back to health.

…

…I only knew some of what had happened… Gwyn, I’m…

_*Bill sniffles, her eyes are watering, and she looks like she’s on the verge of breaking down.*_

Bill? Are you okay?

I-I’m sorry I… c-can’t stop…

It’s okay to feel sad about this kinda shit Bill…

S-Stop saying bad words! I… I…

_*Bill suddenly runs up and hugs Gwyn!*_

I-I’m really glad you’re okay Gwyn!

Wha– Bill are you–

_*Bill cries into Gwyn’s chest.*_

_Waaaa!!!! Aaaaaahhh!!!_

_*Gwyn smiles slightly, gently hugging Bill.*_

It’s okay. I’m right here.

I-I k-k-k-know… I just… Y-Y-You looked so sad… I-I just don’t k-k-know h-how to h-help you but…

 _*Gwyn shakes her head.*_ Being my friend is plenty help, Bill. Thank you.

I took Bill to her room. I think she’ll feel better once Rex gets back with the others. I’m sure that big guy will be able to comfort her better than I can.

…Gwyn. Do you know what you’re going to do?

…Liz wouldn’t want this hanging over me. I know that it’s wrong of me to ask for this considering I could end up as a liability to the team if things go wrong, but Summer, can I–

You won’t be a liability, Gwyn. I trust you. You’re on the team to take on the Flame Demon.

 _*Gwyn looks surprised for a moment, then smiles softly.*_ Summer… thank you.

I’ll be there too. If you freeze up I’ll just have to knock some sense into ya. Sound good?

Right. I’ll be counting on you, Jaku.


	44. Flame Demon

#### Labyrinth Entrance

* _Summer sits, staring off at the entrance. Her expression guarded.*_

* _Several yards away, Claire watches.*_

Claire?

O-Oh, Rho…

Maybe you could say something to her. She looks nervous.

…I don’t really know what I would say though…

Just anything would work. You’re her sister, I’m sure she’ll–

She’s not a little kid anymore. I’m sure she knows–

Stop making excuses!

Mary?

…

Would you stop just… wallowing in self-pity, and act like an older sister!

…I don’t know if I–

You have to try.

…All right.

Thanks.

_*Claire approaches Summer.*_

…Never seen you so intense before.

I-I’m sorry… that was probably out of line!

Relax. You’re good. Besides I feel like you’re better at this kinda stuff than I am.

I guess it may be because I’m the eldest of three little brothers that this gets to me. I know how much Summer wants Claire around but…

Claire just…

…I don’t know. I want to help but…

I just don’t know how.

…Do you think they’ll be okay? The ones fighting the flame demon that is.

Right now, we just gotta have faith in them…

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10

Stand fast, everyone!

I believe in you all! _*Chicka Chicka Chicka!*_

L-Let’s do this!

…

Gwyn?

I’m ready.

####  GROGAAAAA!!!!

Our attacks are working! Don’t let up!

####  Ice Palm!

####  Link Order!

####  Additional Palm!

_*The demon howls in pain as he’s hit with three back-to-back-to-back ice attacks!_

Woah! Tempest, you’ve picked up some new moves! _*Chicka Chicka!*_

Y-Yeah… I guess.

####  GROGROGAAAAA!!!!

_Gragoo!_

_Gragoo!_

Waa! No fair! You can’t bring friends!

I got this!

####  Frigid Slash!

_*The two slimes are hit with a barrage of wild icy slashes!*_

Shit! They’re still–

####  Link Order II!

_*Zahra slams his royal scepter on the ground!*_

_*Suddenly the two cubes are engulfed in even more ice and explode as they die, spreading fire across the area!*_

!!!

Heh, nice moves there princey.

Why thank you.

_*The beast starts to inhale, billowing fire within its belly!*_

This looks bad!

It’s doing something! Gwyn! Get ready!

…

Gwynnie?

Gwyn?

GWYN!

…

……

………….

Greetings. My name is Gwyneth Redwall. I’ve been assigned to be your bodyguard.

Oh. Nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Olivia Chagny.

I’m well aware.

You don’t seem happy to be here.

It’s your imagination, I assure you.

Princess!?

Oh, Gwyn. Hello!

Don’t just ‘hello’ me! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you!? You just disappeared from the palace without a word.

I just went out for some fresh air. There’s no need to worry.

Princess, it’s dangerous! We’re going back right now!

What makes you think you can order me around?

Because I’m your retainer and it’s my job to keep you safe. That means you need to listen to me when it comes to these matters.

Hm… Well, I’m not going back!

Princess…

So I guess you’ll just have to accompany me!

…

Well?

 _*Sigh*_ Very well. I suppose you’re giving me no other choice…

Oh and call me Liz.

Huh? But–

Hee hee! It would call attention to us if people heard you calling me ‘princess.’

…Very well. L-Liz then.

No need to be embarrassed.

I’m not…

Heehee! I had so much fun today Gwyn!

I’m happy for you… why did you want to come out here anyway?

…I know I’m still too young to have any real power, but when I do, I wanna help my people. To do that I first need to learn what they’re like don’tcha think?

I suppose that makes sense…

…I love this place.

…

…Hey, Gwyn?

Yes?

Snap out of it.

What?

I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT, DUMBASS!!!

_ORA!!!_

_*Jaku reels back and punches Gwyn right in the face!*_

JAKU!?

W-What was–

…

……Thanks for that.

Thank me later. Stop that thing from killing us now.

Right…

* _Gwyn stares down the demon*_

_*The demon lets out a loud roar as fire explodes from its belly!*_

Liz… watch over me.

##  Perfect Defense!

_*Gwyn slams her shield onto the ground! The flames stopping the second they hit it!*_

_*The demon reels back in surprise!*_

_HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_*Jaku charges, her blade coated in ice!*_

Now it’s my turn!

####  _Eat Shit!!!_

_*Jaku drives her sword into the demon’s skull!*_

_**GREEEEEGggaaaack…..** _

_*The monster freezes to its core, falls over, and then shatters into pieces.*_

…Asshole.

That should ensure it stays dead. Excellent work team.

That was too close…

A-Are you okay Crystal?

Hee hee. I’m fine.

…

Gwyn?

Jaku… thank you.

Sure. We _are_ friends… I guess.

 _*Gwyn smiles softly.*_ Of course.


	45. Help on the Horizon

#### The Duke’s Palace

Well done! You did a marvelous job in defeating the demon. This puts you among the elite rank of explorers skilled enough to challenge the third Stratum. Not many in High Lagaard ever achieve such strength…

Good job everyone.

We did it! We’re elites!

G-Great job…

About time. Finally some respect!

Your confidence suits you, but do not get carried away as your adventures continue.

Of course sir. I’ll make sure to keep them all in line. Don’t worry.

Wasn’t there something else as well, sir?

Ah yes, and as Minister of the Grand Duchy, allow this old man to present your reward.

Thank you very much, sir!

You’ve outdone yourself this time! It pains me to interfere with your triumph, but… Guild Sol, will you heed an old man’s request?

…

I won’t interrupt, go ahead.

Just checking. What’s the request, sir?

I’m sure you remember your mission to help create the medicine for the Duke. But I fear the Fire Plume you retrieved for us…will not be enough.

Oh no…

Only lately have we determined the other ingredients necessary to save the Duke’s life. Would you be so good as to lend us your strength to find the rest of them?

Well, it’s a medics duty to help those in need.

Then you’ll help us? Many thanks… I’ll waste no more time in explaining. Your next objective, the Snow Bloom, grows on the 12th floor within the Frozen Grounds.

Right the next stratum feels like winter… I hope Sitoth sells coats…

I had assumed it would be a fairly easy task, and sent in the guard corps… But not a single member has yet returned with a Snow Bloom.

Another bunch of people dead to get this duke some medicine…

Jaku please, this isn’t the time…

Guild Sol, I believe you are our best hope in the matter. Go to the 12th floor and work with the soldiers there to obtain the Snow Blooms. We need four flowers in total. I realize it’s a lot to ask, but we’re counting on you.

We shall not let you down sir.

…Hey Gwyn?

Yeah?

You’re okay, right?

I’m fine, really. Thank you, Summer.

Good then you should go tell Bill as much, she’s been cuddling next to Rex ever since you all left.

Haha… Right.

Ugh. I don’t wanna have to deal with her waterworks if we take too long. Let’s get going.

#### Stickleback Bar

…

There you are, Claire.

Oh, Rho… hi…

I was looking for you. Nobody has seen you since the team came back from fighting the flame demon. What’s up?

…I think I should go.

I mean it is pretty late. I’d say heading back to the inn would be–

I mean leave High Lagaard.

…What? Wait, hold on, what about Summer?

She’s fine on her own. I feel like I’m just… distracting her at this point.

That’s just an excuse.

…I need time to think…

I think I will head to the inn now. Goodbye.

…

God… damnit, I’m bad at this. Isn’t there someone else who can deal with Claire’s moodiness?

#### Just Outside High Lagaard

_*A lone figure stares out to the horizon at the city.*_

…

# End of Stratum 2


End file.
